


The quest for Nutella

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Manu wants his nutella back, Other characters may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel discovers that his precious Nutella has been stolen, and he decides to investigate in the German NT hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/gifts).



> Hello everyone,  
> this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got too long, so I turned it into a chapter fic.  
> I hope you'll stick with me, even though I don't know where this story is going ^^' (I mean, there's Lukas and Bastian in it! XD)  
> And of course I thank ThunderFrost2012 for convincing me to write it ;)  
> I hope you'll enjoy it and that you'll have fun^^

Philipp woke up slowly, feeling Manuel’s warm body against his own, opening his eyes briefly, but closing them immediately after as they weren’t ready to face the light of the day yet. He leaned onto his lover, cuddling a little more against him, as Manuel wrapped his strong arms around him, holding him close.

-Good morning, my captain. Ready to train with our national team again? Manuel whispered in his ear, before trailing kisses down his neck, making him shiver.

-Good morning to you too, Manu. But if you keep doing that, we will end up missing training, and you know that it just can’t happen. He said weakly, but he didn’t try to get away from his touch. The things that could distract him from his duty were very rare, but Manuel was definitely one of them.

-Don’t worry, we still have time. I thought we could have breakfast in bed, what do you think? Manuel asked, caressing his cheek, making the smaller man smile .

Manuel was already sitting on the bed, ready to go pick food for the breakfast, only waiting for Philipp’s approval.

-I think that I love this idea. Not as much as I love you, though. Philipp answered, before kissing him tenderly.

-You know that you sounds really romantic in the morning? Manuel teased him, smirking.

-Shut up and go get breakfast. You’re just as romantic as I am. Philipp replied, the huge smile on his face betraying just how happy he was. The times when he didn’t have too many things to worry about weren’t that common, and so he wanted to enjoy it thorougly.

Little did he know that it was going to end way sooner than he had expected.

It had been five minutes since Manuel had left when he heard him scream. Immediately, he jumped out of bed, suddenly more awake than ever. He ran towards the origin of Manuel’s voice, hoping that nothing too serious had happened to him.

-Manu! What’s wrong? He asked when he finally saw his lover.

He didn’t seem to be hurt, and it was a great relief for Philipp. However, he didn’t like the panick he saw in his lover’s eyes. He was looking at their hotel room cupboard, well, staring would be more appropriated. Which was weird, because it was completely empty.

-It’s gone! Manuel whined, suddenly sounding like a lost child, which definitely didn’t suit the strong and tall goalkeeper that he was.

-What are you talking about? Philipp asked. For all he remembered, the cupboard had been empty when they had arrived at the hotel the day before, and they hadn’t put anything in it. The fact that he was still sleepy didn’t help, too. At least, Manuel wasn’t hurt, as he had been afraid of.

-About my Nutella! It’s gone, all of it! Someone stole it! We need to get it back. You have to help me, Fips, pleased! Manuel exclaimed.

So it was it. Philipp decided that being angry at Manuel for bringing Nutella on national duty wouldn’t help to improve the situation, seeing how stressed Manuel was. So he decided to hug his lover tightly to help him calm down.

-It’s going to be alright, Manu, don’t make such a fuss over this. I’m sure you just put it somewhere else. I don’t think someone would have come to our room only to steal one jar of Nutella, right? He tried to reassure him.

Manuel didn’t answer, and Philipp rose his head to look at his lover in the eyes. He was biting his lip, and Philipp, who knew him better than anyone else, after all, understood immediately why his lover stayed silent.

-Manuel, how many jars did you take with you? Two or three? He wanted to know.

-Well, let’s say, more like, twenty or thirty? The taller man answered, hoping that Philipp wouldn’t be too mad at him. 

Philipp stopped holding his lover and facepalmed, because this couldn’t be real. 

-I can’t believe it’s true. I have no idea of how you can stay in a good physical state with all the Nutella you eat. He sighed.

-I didn’ plan to eat it all! I just couldn’t let it in Munich, in case someone decided to steal it, I thought it would be safe with me! He explained quickly, knowing that he had to give his lover some explanations.

After that, he began to get dressed right away, a confused Philipp looking at him.

-What are you doing? He asked him.

-I’m going to search it, of course! I won’t let anyone leave this hotel until I have my Nutella back! He said, souding harsher than usual.

-But what about our breakfast? Philipp asked, understanding that he could say goodbye to the idea of staying late in bed with his lover.

-I can’t have breakfast without Nutella! And I can’t let it alone with strangers! He exclaimed.

-You do realize that you sound ridiculous? You’re talking about Nutella, not about your kid or something. Philipp said, rolling his eyes, before yawning-hell, he would give anything to still be in his comfortable hotel bed with Manuel’s arms wrapped around his waist.

-If you want to stay here, fine, but I’ll take my Nutella back! Manuel continued, as if he hadn’t heard what Philipp just told him.

Groaning, Philipp began to put his clothes on too, because despite his weird obsession for Nutella, he loved manuel, and wasn’t going to stay in bed while he was surely getting in trouble with half of the hotel by waking them at dawn.

They went out in the corridor, and Manuel began to knock at the door of the nearest room-It had to be Mario and Marco’s, if Philipp remembered well and if he had had the time, he wouldn’t have allowed Manuel to do it, because he couldn’t picture one of them stealing Nutella. Mostly because when they were reunited for national duty, both of them were too busy making out with each other to think about anything else. 

No one answered, which didn’t help to calm Manuel, who was going to knock even harder on the door, but Philipp caught his hand, keeping him from doing so. He had his idea of who could have stolen the Nutella, –it wasn’t that hard to figure out, really, after all, he had had to go through enough pranks from Lukas and Bastian to know that when something weird happened in the German NT, they were always behind it.-even though, for some reason, it wasn’t that evident for Manuel.

But he wasn’t going to tell him, because now it was too late to have breakfast in bed anyway, and it wouldn’t hurt Manuel to go through some rehab. Maybe he would even stop eating Nutella after it. Well, one could dream, no?

-It’s no use, the others are still sleeping, I’m sure. Philipp tried to reason him. 

-Or they know something, and they don’t want to tell me who is the thief, if it isn’t them! Manuel said, looking suspicious. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide, and he stared at Philipp.

-And what if it was you? You could have stolen it while I was sleeping, after all you keep telling me that you want me to stop eating Nutella! You can’t deny that it makes a good motive. He accused him, as if they were in some police TV series, trying to find the murderer.

Right now, Philipp wouldn’t have been surprised if the terrible duo had been working with Manuel, because he couldn’t believe that his lover thought that he had done this kind of things to him. He would never be able to lie to Manuel.-He could keep some things silent for his own good, but lying was something different, that he would never do, especially to Manuel.

-Stop saying stupid things, I would never do that and you know it well. And if you used that brain of yours, you’d understand that after making love with you all yesterday evening, I was definitely way too tired to steal your Nutella in the middle of the night. Furthermore, you held me in your arms all night long, so I don’t see how I could have taken it without waking you up. He whispered, not wanting the whole team to know about his relationship with Manuel.

He knew that some of them had doubts about it, but keeping the mistery spared them the teasing that Mario and Marco always had to face. Okay, the fact that the two were almost like Romeo and Juliet didn’t help them too, and he meant it, because Bastian and Lukas-them again- had decided to call them like the theatre characters, and it had taken them two weeks to get bored with it. 

It was useless to say that Mario didn’t like being called Juliet that much, that Mario had tried to defend him, and that those two weeks had been a mess. At the end, even Philipp had to be careful to call them by their real names.

-You’re right, Fips, I’m so sorry I doubted you! But then, that means that the thieves must have stolen the Nutella while we were...

Understanding that Manuel was right, Philipp blushed furiously, knowing that this was the beginning of an endless list of pranks. And he wasn’t ready to be called by any girl name. At the same moment, his phone rang, and he read the texto, Manuel being too busy rumbling about his Nutella to try to read it over his shoulder like he usually did, because he was just that curious.

“If you tell him what you know, we’ll tell everyone about you two. Even Löw. I’m sure he’ll be glad to know what you do with Manu before an important game.”

Nothing told him who sent it, but once again, it wasn’t hard to figure. He deleted the message quickly, thinking that it was better to obey to Bastian and Lukas. Who knew what they could come up with if he acted otherwise.

-You’re surely right, Manuel, but we can’t do anything before everyone is awake. Let’s go back to bed, please. He tried to convince him.

-I’m sorry, Fips, but I need to get my Nutella back. I can’t let the people who did this unpunished. And I’ve got a plan to force the whole team to get out of bed to answer my questions.

Knowing his lover, Philipp had the feeling that it was going to be a very, very bad idea.

He was proved right when Manuel pushed on the fire alarm button, and sirens began to shout. Well, he couldn’t deny that Manuel had been right, now no one was asleep anymore, and Philipp told himself that it was a good thing that they were only members of the German NT in the hotel, and that they wouldn’t have to deal with some angry tourists.

He sighed, getting ready to face what was coming. He had the feeling that before the end of the day, he would have too many reasons to want to hit his head against the wall. But after all, it was how he felt most of the time when he had to play with the German NT.


	2. Many meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,   
> once again I don't know how I ended up writing this. This fic is getting way longer than it was supposed to be, but I hope you'll have fun reading it, I sure enjoyed writing it a lot ;)  
> And of course, Merry Christmas everyone!^^ For those who follow it, I'll try to update No hablo before christmas, too.  
> By the way, I took the chapter title from the lord of the ring, because obviously, Manu is looking for the one Nutella XD  
> p.s. If you want, you can find me on twitter: @Noarleen

It wasn't long until Marco and Mario rushed out of their room. In fact, they were even quicker than all the others. It wasn't hard for Philipp to understand why when he saw the hickeys on Mario's neck, along with the fact that the clothes he was wearing looked too big for him, while Marco's were a little too tight. It made not doubt that they weren't just sleeping when they heard the alarm.

-Where's my Nutella? Manuel asked right away, not even explaining them what was really happening.

-I'm sorry to tell you that, but there seems to be a fire in this hotel, so there are other things you should worry about. By the way, how do you fucking want me to know where it is? Marco asked, his voice really harsh, making it obvious that Manuel had definitely interrupted something. It explained why they didn't answer when he knocked at their door.

-Actually, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, Manuel lost his Nutella, and he found no better idea than to wake up the whole hotel by making everyone believe that there was a fire to find it back. Philipp explained briefly, yawning, not being too kind to his lover, because hell, he really wanted that breakfast in bed.

-Well, then...Marco said, before gripping Mario's hand and going back to his room with him. However, Manuel kept him from closing the door, gripping it tightly. He wasn't a goalkeeper for nothing, after all, and he knew how to react quickly.

-I knew it! It's you who stole my Nutella, and now you're trying to run away so I won't discover the truth! Manuel exclaimed, absolutely convinced to be right, while Philipp was face palming, hoping for this to be only a bad dream.

-I swear we don't know anything about it! Mario said, because he knew how stubborn Manuel could be -he played with him at Bayern after all- and didn't want things to get worse than they already were.

-And you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that? If it is not you, then why did you try to go back to your room so quickly? Manuel asked. Philipp didn't know if he was really that concerned for his Nutella, or if he liked playing detective a little too much-He knew those Americans series would do them no good.-because, really it wasn't that hard to get why Marco wanted to be alone with Mario again

-Well, Manu, it is obvious that...Philipp tried to calm him, but it was no use.

-I'm sorry, Phips, but look, all the clues are against them! I don't see any other reason why they would act like that! Manuel replied.

With each word, Philipp and Mario could both seen the anger on Marco's face getting worse and worse, until he finally let out:

-Maybe I'm acting like that because I just want to have sex with my boyfriend and to cuddle with him in the morning and that instead of that, I have to explain myself with you because you're too childish to live without chocolate, although you are older than me. I'm sure that if I had interrupted you when you were with Philipp last night, you wouldn't have been too happy, either. Marco growled, making both Mario and Philipp blush furiously.

-And how can you know what I did with Fips if it's not you who stole my Nutella? Manuel asked, suspicious. Neither his friends nor Philipp could believe it was the only thing he had remembered from Marco's speech.

-Are you kidding me? You were so loud that the whole hotel could hear you. You are lucky that the coach doesn't sleep here, for that and for the fire alarm, because otherwise, you would be in big trouble. Marco assured him.

Joachim Löw had indeed decided to stop sharing the same hotel as his team after Bastian and Lukas had locked him in his room for one whole day because they didn't feel like training back then. Or maybe it was after the time they exchanged the hotel shampoos with blue hair dye. 

Even though they surely still remembered all the extra training they had to do after that, it wasn't unusual to hear them say that pranking successfully their coach was worth all the pain in the world because it would stay in the legend of the German NT, and so said coach had decided not to tempt the devil. Well, maybe Lukas and Bastian could be worse than the devil when they wanted to be, no official studies had been made on that yet. 

-Marco, I think it's enough, come on. Mario said, dragging him inside of the room, managing to close it this time, leaving a puzzled Manuel and a very blushing Philipp behind them.

-I am really...that loud? The captain whispered, not knowing how he would do face his teammates again after what they had heard.

-Don't blame yourself, Fips, I'm sure it's because of me. Manuel assured him, caressing his cheek lovingly, and he couldn't help but cuddle in his lover's arm, even if the moment would have been better if Marco hadn't shouted:

-You both kept us from sleeping, if you want to know everything, so if you have to talk, do it somewhere else that in front of our room.

-I think Marco really wants to finish what they had begun, for him to sound so frustrated. Philipp chuckled, and at the same moment, they heard muffled moans through the door, confirming what he was saying.

-Okay, now we know that Marco and Mario sleep together, but it's not like if it was a secret for anyone, and I still need to find my Nutella. Manuel stated.

Philipp sighed, leaving the protection of his lover's arms. He had really hoped that Manuel would have forgotten about it. Well, he had been way too naïve, it seemed. Things could never turn out good when Nutella was involved.

However, Manuel didn't have the time to decide who he was going to question next, because a completely panicked Thomas ran into them.

-Manuel, Philipp, do you know where Miro is? We weren't rooming together, and I heard the fire alarm. I need to find him in case something happened to him! Thomas exclaimed.

Philipp almost wanted to chuckle again, because he knew, even though at least half of the team was aware of it by now, that Thomas and Miroslav's relationship was supposed to be a secret. But of course, it was hard for something to stay a secret for long in the German NT, especially with loud, outgoing Thomas.

-Miroslav is alright, there is no fire here, if you have a problem for being woken up at dawn, you can complain with Manuel. Philipp said, having the disagreeable feeling that he would be repeating himself over and over again before the end of the day. 

-Where is my Nutella? Manuel asked again, as if he was one of those toys who could only repeat three preprogrammed sentences.

-I'm sorry to ask you that, guys, but have you been drinking this night? Thomas asked, not finding another explanation for his captain and for his goalkeeper's behaviour. 

-Damn, I think I'd better make a recording of this, because it looks like I'll spend this whole morning saying it. Manuel thinks someone stole his Nutella, so he activated the alarm to wake up everybody to see who is the thief. End of the story. Philipp explained.

-So it's because of you that I couldn't stay late in bed? You know, it may not be the best way to have people cooperating with you. What are going to do anyway? Look for it in everyone's room? Thomas asked.

Manuel eyes shone, which made Philipp sigh. Why did Thomas had to give him this kind of idea? As the same moment, the alarm finally stopped, and a woman from the hotel staff said through the head speakers that it was a false alarm.

-Quick, Philipp, we need to search my Nutella before they come back! Manuel exclaimed, rushing to the nearest door.

-I think I'm going to go with you; it will give me a chance to find Miro, and I'm sure I'm going to have fun. Thomas decided, winking at Philipp when he saw just how desperate his captain looked.

-Come on, Manuel, we shouldn't waste our time here. I mean, this is Benedikt room, do you really think that he would have an interest stealing your Nutella? Philipp asked, while Manuel was already busy looking in the wardrobe, putting all the clothes on the bed to get a better look. Philipp just hoped that he would put them back before leaving, or else they would have to deal with a very angry Benedikt.

-Of course I don't want to suspect one of my friends, but my Nutella is gone, and the thief can only be someone of the team. By the way, this isn't Benedikt room, it's Mats'. Manuel said.

-No, I can swear that it is Benedikt. I mean, I am the captain, I take those kind of things seriously, you know. He pouted.

-Just like you make sure that we always end up rooming together? Manuel whispered, a grin on his face.

-Well, I would have enjoyed rooming with you more if you hadn't brought all your Nutella with you, causing this whole mess. And it's not only about us being together; it is also about making sure that Bastian and Lukas are never rooming together. Philipp pouted.

Manuel-finally-understood that what he was doing was definitely angering his lover. Well, just like every time he was obsessing over Nutella, he should be used by it now, but for some reason he wasn't.

-I'm sorry if it makes you angry, Fips, but it's really important for me. By the way, why do you do that to Lukas and Bastian? That's mean! He exclaimed.

-I'm doing that so that when the fire alarm rings, it's just because you lost your Nutella, and not because they made explode half of the hotel. Don't look at me like that, they would totally be able to do something like that, or maybe even worse. And I'm sorry if I have a hard time staying calm, Manu, but I really wanted to enjoy this morning with you. He said.

Manuel smiled, and he leaned towards Philipp, ready to kiss him to make up for what he was making him go through, one hand already on the smaller's man shoulder to pull him closer. 

-I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you are not alone, you know, so please don't do this kind of things. I mean, not that I'm against it or anything, it's great that you love each other, really, but I've known you for so long that it is just like watching your mother kissing your father. It's a little embarrassing you know. Thomas said, leaving a very frustrated Philipp, who had planned to make Manu forget his Nutella by kissing him, all day long if he had to.

-Looks who is talking, the man who dates the grandfather of the team. Philipp replied, which surprised Manuel, because usually, his lover was really, really more calm and nice than that. If he had been doing something else than looking for Nutella, he surely would have stopped, but the idea that right now, someone could be eating his precious jars was unbearable for him.

-First of all, Miro's not that old, and I'm the only one who can make jokes about his age! But wait, how do you know for me and him? Thomas asked with bewilderment.

-I don't know, maybe because you are always following him everywhere, and because when you play at Bayern, you never look as happy as when you play with him in the German NT. Philipp explained, even though after what Marco had told them a little earlier, he couldn't really blame him for not being discreet. 

-Okay, thanks for telling me they are together, because I honestly had no idea. But to get back to what I was first saying, this can only be Mats' room, look. Manuel said, taking a Borussia Dortmund jersey out of the wardrobe, with Mats' name on it, which was indeed quite strange when you were supposed to be in the Schalke's captain hotel room.

-Guess that's why I am the captain, because I understand my teammates quite well. But you're right, this is strange. He admitted.

Before they had time to think about it much further, the room opened on Mats, who was carrying Benedikt in his arms, staring at him lovingly. Philipp, Manuel and Thomas looked at each other, wondering why the hell he was carrying Benedikt bridal style.  
Mats was so focused on the other man that he didn't see them at first.

-I'm sorry this morning went so wrong, love. Maybe we could take a bath together to start the day with something good? He suggested.

The three intruders immediately understood why Mats' jersey was in this room, however, they didn't have much time to think about anything else, because it was at that moment that Mats spotted them.

-What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? And why are you taking all my clothes out of the wardrobe? He exclaimed, not happy at all.


	3. In which Manuel finds some of his Nutella back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I'm happy I finally posted this chapter, it should have been up yesterday, but well, Jurassic Park was on TV and it got in the way ;)  
> Anyway, I hope that this will make you laugh and that you will enjoy it :)

Philipp and Manuel looked insistently at Thomas with hope, as if he was some kind of savior. When he noticed it, the younger man said right away:

-It's you who are responsible of everything, so you're going to explain, not me. I'm only with you because I'm looking for Miro, remember? I don't want to be the one to pay because of what you did. He told them, which only confused Mats and Benedikt even more.

-Why are you looking for Miroslav in here? Benedikt, asked, puzzled. It was a little strange to see him talking to them while his arms were still wrapped around Mats' neck, his head resting against the chest of the Dortmund's player.

Philipp was looking for a way to explain the situation without looking stupid, and without making the two men hate them for waking them up so early, which was way more difficult than any game he had ever played. But before he found an idea, Mats exclaimed, annoyed:

-It doesn't matter. For now, you're going to put all that back in its place so that we can use that bed as quickly as possible, because Benedikt needs to lay down. He's hurt. 

-What happened to him? Philipp asked right away, always caring about the members of his team, and would never forgive himself if something happened to one of them because of him. He looked at Manuel, commanding him with his stare, and his lover immediately began to put the clothes back in the wardrobe, but still making sure in the process that he didn't find a jar or two of Nutella.

-Well, as you must have noticed already, a fool thought that it would be a funny idea to activate the fire alarm for no reason. While we tried to get out of the hotel, Bene fell in the stairs and he hurt his ankle. We just learned that the alarm wasn't real, and I wanted to check on him, to make sure that it's not too serious. Mats explained.

-Hey, it wasn't for no reason! I needed to find my Nutella! Manuel said as he stopped what he was doing, and Philipp looked at him, angered.

-Are you really forced to make us look even more stupid than we already are? Philipp groaned.

They began to argue, and while they were at it, Thomas explained to Mats and Benedikt what was happening, despite saying earlier that he wouldn't. He also ended to clear the bed of any clothes, and Mats put Benedikt on it, before removing his shoe and his sock to see if his injury was serious or not.

It was red, but not as swollen as Mats had feared it would be. But despite that, he was aware that it had to hurt a lot, and he would have liked to be able to take Benedikt's pain away, and his mind was racing to find a way to do it.

-Manuel, Philipp, instead of wasting your time, could you go and fetch some ice for Benedikt's ankle? And don't complain, it's because of you that he got injured in the first place. He made them remember.

They left together, both looking down, ashamed, and Thomas began to laugh softly.

-What's so funny about me being hurt? Benedikt snapped, the pain not helping him to stay friendly with hi teammate.

-Oh, it's not funny, of course, but I never imagined Mats to be protective enough to give orders to Philipp. You do have a great boyfriend. Thomas assured him, making both of them redden.

-Please, Mats, I don't know how many of your clothes are in Benedikt's room, and you came in here carrying him in your arms and looking as if the whole world was falling apart just because he had a small injury, and you didn't stop looking at him a single second since then. So sorry, but it's pretty obvious that you two are together. He explained.

-For god's sake, Müller, shut up! Mats almost shouted, panicked, as Benedikt said:

-You're wrong, Thomas. We're not together or anything, but like Mats and I are friends and because we can't spend much time together too often, we use to share the same bedroom. It's as simple as that. 

Thomas tried to stay serious. He really did. He could hear Miroslav's voice in his head, telling that he shouldn't do this, that messing with other's people love life was a bad idea, and that it was also rude. However, all of that arrived to late to the reckless man's brain, as he began laughing again, loudly this time.

-Damn, I didn't know someone could be so oblivious. I mean, it's written all over his face that Mats is head over heels for you, and you're not better than him. He exclaimed, leaving the two other men blushing hard.

At the same moment, Philipp and Manuel came back with some icicles, not having a single idea of what was happening. So they found it quite strange that Benedikt and Mats were both staring at each other, as if they had lost the ability to speak.

-Well, screw that. Mats stated, before kissing Benedikt gently, not caring about Thomas' presence.

Thomas told them silently to let the icicles on the corner of the bed and to leave Benedikt and Mats alone, thinking that they deserved some privacy to think everything through. So they left, Philipp saying:

-I'm sorry for what happened to you, Benedikt, really. Well, not the Mats part, the ankle part of course! I hope you'll still be able to play.

It made both Manuel and Thomas chuckle, until he stared at them, not looking pleased at all, and it was enough to make them both shut up.

A minute after they left, Mats and Benedikt separated, ending their kiss, The Schalkes' captain pouting.

-Mats, what did you ruin our plan to keep our relationship a secret in case someone discovered it? He asked, not very pleased.

-I'm sorry, Bene, but you looked so beautiful, I just couldn't help myself, and anyway, if it's so obvious that even Thomas can see it, I think there's nothing we can do to hide the fact that we're together. He pointed out.

-Yeah, guess that you're right. Benedikt acknowledged, wincing when Mats put some ice on his hurt ankle, but smiling as he caressed his leg gently.

 

-You see what your crazy ideas led us to? Now one member of the team may not be able to play for some time, and it's all because of you! Philipp complained, and this time Manuel knew that it would take a lot to make him calm down again.

-I know, I'm so sorry Fips, I recognize that using the fire alarm was a bad idea, but I didn't see how else I could find my Nutella. He explained, hoping that his lover would understand.

-Maybe by now you should accept that you're not going to find your bloody Nutella, and that even if you do, you'll bring us more trouble by doing so! He said, hoping that this time, it would change his lover behaviour once and for all, but Manuel didn't listen to him, his eyes glued on something, or rather someone behind his captain.

Thomas, who could see it too, tried his best not to laugh, because he had quite a clear idea of how it was going to end. Mesut and Sami were talking together in the corridor, still looking sleepy, but the younger one had a jar of Nutella in his hands, eating some of it from time to time as he smiled each time the other man said something.

It wasn't hard to notice the way Sami was staring at Mesut, as if he wanted to rip the Nutella away from him to be able to kiss the younger one. But it wasn't a secret to anyone that all the time those two had spent together at Real Madrid had led to something more than just friendship.

It was enough for Manuel to rush to Mesut, not even listening to the end of Philipp's speech-which he would, obviously, regret later-determined to get his Nutella back, not matter what, even if it involved fighting with two of his teammates. He had already done so many crazy things that night that one more couldn't be that bad, right?

When Philipp understood what was really happening, it was already too late to stop Manuel, and he could only watch as his lover took the jar of Nutella away from Mesut violently, not even taking the time to give them any explanation.

-What the hell, man? Sami exclaimed, wrapping a protective arm around the shoulders of a confused, frightened Mesut, who stayed as close as he could to him, not understanding what Manuel was doing.

-It's me who should they that! I never expected you two to be thieves! He snapped, holding the Nutella in his hand as if it was a proof of their crime.

-What do you mean? I don't understand. Mesut replied, he had never seen Manuel being so angry before, and he had no idea of what he was talking about. He was glad that Sami was by his side right now.

-Don't make fun of me, you know quite well what I'm talking about! You stole my Nutella! I don't see how you could deny it since you're eating it. He accused him.

-I'm sorry, but you're wrong, this isn't yours. We found it downstairs, after the fire alarm ended. We fought we could take it for breakfast, that the hotel staff had given us some to make up for what happened. I would never take anything that isn't mine. I don't care that much about it anyway, take it if you want. Mesut offered, and Sami told himself that his boyfriend was way too kind, and that it was surely because of that that he loved him so much.

-No, this is mine! Look, I even wrote “MN” here to be sure of it! Manuel objected, pointing out the tiny writing on the jar, almost unnoticeable.

-Well, from what I can see, I'd say that the people who stole your Nutella found it fun to give it to the people you bothered by using the fire alarm. And if Mesut had really stolen it, do you think that he would walk around with it like if it was normal? Thomas pointed out, knowing that if he managed to get them all to calm down, it would surely please Philipp, and so the next trainings sessions would be less hard for him. Or at least he hoped so. He also thought that if he didn't try anything, he could already see days of extra training coming upon him.

Manuel was thoughtful for a moment, and Philipp took advantage of it to get next to him, fighting not to yawn, because he was still way too tired, and didn't want to show his momentary weakness in front of so many of his teammates- okay, only four if you counted Manuel in it, but he would still be ashamed. And then when he heard Manuel talk, he almost had a heart attack.

-Okay, I guess you're right. I'm sorry for accusing you Mesut, I'll give it back to you, you deserve it. He said, handing him the jar. 

-Wait a second, Manu, did you really do what I think? Did you just give Mesut the Nutella back? He asked, not believing that something like that could be really happening, he would surely have been less surprised if he had seen a UFO or a dinosaur in the corridor of the hotel.

-Yes, is there something wrong with it? His lover asked, clueless.

-No, on the contrary, I'm proud of you, but I never thought you would ever give up on Nutella so easily. Why did you decide to do it? Philipp asked.

Sami looked as if he wanted an answer too, because he was seriously beginning to wonder if Manuel wasn't trying to steal Mesut away from him. Okay, maybe he was being too possessive, but the entire team knew that nothing could get between Manuel and his Nutella except Philipp from time to time. This was how things were supposed to be.

-Well, obviously it wasn't Mesut who stole it, and he would have agreed to give it back to me even though he did nothing wrong, so that's only normal. I mean, I don't want anyone in the team to be angry because of Nutella, even if I'd like to find it back. He explained, looking so innocent and hurt that Philipp thought that he wouldn't to it that it was kind of funny. Adorable, too, Philipp had to admit.

-Manu, no matter how much I love you, I think there's some things I'll never understand about you. Philipp sighed, but smiling nonetheless.

-That's a good thing because like that, you'll never get bored of me. The goalkeeper replied, smiling brightly, getting closer to his captain.

-Oh no, you won't begin to flirt again, I saw enough already earlier! Thomas complained, and Philipp closed his eyes, forcing himself to stay calm and not to try to murder one of his teammates- because it definitely wasn't something a captain would do.

-If you have a problem with that, don't come with us! Philipp replied, while Mesut and Sami looked at each other, not really understanding what was happening, but still founding the situation quite funny. Especially since they didn't see how Manuel didn't understand by now that it was Lukas and Bastian who were probably behind the disappearance of his Nutella.

-But I want to find Miro, and seeing that Manuel wants to interrogate the whole team, I'll end up finding him if I stay with you. He said, proud of his thinking, even though the real reason was that he wanted to be the one who would tell everyone else what happened during this morning. Seeing Philipp following Manuel around while he was looking for his Nutella was priceless, and he had to share his memories with the team later.

-Anyway, you said that you find this at the hotel's reception, right? Manuel asked Mesut, who nodded, not even understanding that he was ruining Philipp's morning a little more.

-Then here we go! Manuel said, while his lover began to ask himself if he shouldn't let Manuel search for his Nutella with Thomas and go back to bed. But he told himself that he had already been through worse, and that he couldn't let Manuel down, because he was, after all, the best boyfriend ever when Nutella wasn't involved.


	4. Finding the troublemakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I hope this chapter will make you laugh too:)  
> By the way, for those who read it. I'll try to post next chapter of No Hablo before Friday (I hope it'll be done tomorrow, but I can't be sure)  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter

It turned out that the elevators had stopped functioning because of the fire alarm Manuel had activated, and so they had to use the stairs all the way from the fourth floor. It was useless to say that once again, Philipp wasn't happy at all. Next time, he'll bring a padlock for their cupboard, like that, he would be sure that nothing would disappear.

He gave up on this idea a few minutes later. If it was really Lukas and Bastian who had stolen the Nutella, it wouldn't be a padlock that would stop them, unluckily. Well, truth be told, he didn't really know if there was something in this world that could stop those two. 

The reception of the hotel was a big hall, and there were tables for people who wanted to have breakfast in the morning. Philipp could smell the taste of coffee and croissants, and it only made him remember what he had lost, making him even more grumpy.

There was no traces of Nutella, but Thomas rushed to one of the tables, shouting for the whole hotel to hear:

-Miro! I finally found you! He exclaimed, but as he arrived near his lover, he realized that he was completely wet, a blanket wrapped around his body, drinking a hot chocolate to warm himself up.

-Miro, what happened to you? Thomas asked, concerned.

-You know that there is a swimming pool outside, right? Miroslav asked him.

Thomas nodded. They had been playing in it last afternoon, to Philipp's despair, the captain telling them that they shouldn't get too tired before important games, and as usual, they didn't listen to him. Manuel, who liked playing in the swimming pool just like everyone one else, had made a deal with Philipp, promising him lots of things for the night if he let them swim and play a little longer.

Which explained why the Nutella had been stolen so easily and why half of Die Mannschaft hadn't been able to sleep that night, even if Marco had been the only one to complain about it. 

-Well, Lukas and Bastian pushed me in it, saying that like that I wouldn't be in danger if there was really a fire in the hotel. Miroslav sighed, still shivering.

-My poor Miro! Do you want me to hug you to warm you up? It surprises me though, I mean, it's quite a classic joke, I would have expected Lukas and Bastian to come out with something a little more, well, unexpected. Thomas said.

Miroslav had the feeling that his young lover was enjoying the situation way too much, as he put a chair next to his to be able to cuddle with him. He sighed, but wrapped his arms around him nonetheless.

-Well, I wasn't exactly expecting it, you can trust me. Miroslav sighed.

He blushed a little at the position that he and Thomas had when he realized that his captain and Manuel were here too, watching them. 

-Thomas, are you still going to help us or not? Manuel asked, hands on his hips,- Philipp couldn't help but think that he looked quite attractive like that, but it wasn't the moment to have this kind of thoughts- annoyed to be losing time like that when someone was surely busy eating his Nutella or giving it to all the people that passed by.

-Sorry, guys, but now it's time for cuddling. I'm sure you'll do great on your own. Thomas replied, to Manuel's disappointment.

-And what if I say that if you don't help us, you'll have extra training in the morning each day you'll play in the German NT until I retire? And don't tell me I can't, I'm sure I can find a way to force you to do it. Philipp threatened them, and everyone looked at him with bewilderment.

-Excuse me, but who are you and what have you done with my Fips? I mean, I know you, you would never use your prerogatives like that! What's more, that's mean. Manuel exclaimed, confused.

-Well, maybe I would be kinder if I had had the morning I had planned, which involved eating breakfast in bed and cuddling with my boyfriend. And I don't see why I should be suffering alone. So they'll come with us to find that stupid Nutella of yours, or they'll have extra training until the end of my career. No discussion. Philipp stated, leaving all of them speechless. Or almost.

-It's not really that big of a threat, I'm sure you're not going to stay in the team for that long anyway. Thomas joked, which wasn't something to do while Philipp was in this state.

-Want to bet? I'll stay in the national team just to annoy you. Oh, and imagine after Miro retirement, all the extra training you'll have to do all alone. I don't think you want that, right? Philipp asked, a grin of his face.

-Okay, Philipp, I'll think I'll never let anything come between you and your breakfast again, it makes you become weird. Manuel said, hoping his friends wouldn't be too angry at his boyfriend for acting like that.

-Wait, what did you say about the Nutella? Miroslav asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Well, I had quite a lot of Nutella jars in my cupboard, and it disappeared, so I'm interrogating everyone at the hotel to find out who did it. Manuel explained to the other man, ready to interrogate him too when Philipp would have calmed down with the whole extra training idea.

-And it didn't come to your mind that maybe it was Lukas and Bastian who stole it, as it's them who are at the origin of many pranks in Die Mannschaft? I mean, it doesn't surprise me that much that Manuel didn't think about it, but it's obvious, you should have guessed it, Philipp. Miroslav pointed out, suddenly putting Philipp in a very, very embarrassing situation. Without knowing it, Miroslav had just taken revenge on his captain for threatening him.

-That's right Philipp, you didn't think about it? Manuel asked, surprised.

And seeing that lying to Manuel was something he just didn't know how to do, Philipp let out, hoping that he could disappear into the ground:

-I'm sorry, Manuel. I assumed that it was them, but I kind of wanted to get back at you for eating too much Nutella by not telling you. I wasn't expecting that you would do things like activating the fire alarm. And just after I received a message in which someone blackmailed me, telling me to tell you nothing, or else they would tell about our relationship to the team and to Löw. 

Manuel stared at his lover, hurt that he had hidden it from him, when finding back the Nutella meant so much for the goalkeeper. And to not make things any better, Thomas said:

-Well, I know someone who is in trouble now. I hope it won't last until you retire.

Miroslav put a hand on his arm, making him understand that it was better to let these tow deal with their couple problems alone and not to try to worsen them.

-You're mad at me, Manuel? Philipp asked shyly, biting his lip hard, fighting against the urge to run away.

He was expecting Manuel to shout at him, but instead his lover took him in his arms again- and damn, despite everything he had to go through since they began to date, having these strong, warm arms wrapped around him was enough to make him forget all the bad moments- kissing him softly.

-I was, but you're too adorable for me to stay angry at you. Manuel whispered.

-Oh no, not again! Thomas exclaimed, and they both looked at him, asking him angrily:

-What?

-Stop having your reconciliation scene in front of me, you know it makes me ill-at-ease. Thomas groaned, hiding his face in Miroslav's neck, which gave a smaller impact to his words.

-Did we complain about you cuddling with Miro? Philipp replied.

-Hum, well, actually, you did say that you didn't want them to spend the morning like that when you couldn't do it with me, so what you say is a little irrelevant. Manuel pointed out.

-Manu, take me in your arms again. Philipp ordered him.

-Uh, okay, but what are you asking that right now? Manuel asked, confused again, obeying Philipp.

-So I remember why I keep going through times like this without complaining too much. He answered.

After him and Philipp parted- which took some time, basically because Philipp wanted to annoy Thomas. Yes it was childish, yes he knew that it was, but he considered that he had the right to act like them from time to time, since most of his teammates acted like that all the damn time.-Manuel decided to continue his search for his Nutella.

-So now, we must look for Lukas and Bastian. Do you have any idea where they went, Miro? Manuel asked, focusing once again on his goal- Philipp would have liked it better if it had been the one on the field, but you couldn't always get what you wanted.

-I'm sorry, but I was too busy trying not to drown to actually pay attention to the direction they were taking. But maybe we should simply try to look in their room. After all, Philipp didn't tell you anything at first, so I don't see why they should be afraid. Miroslav suggested, Thomas congratulating his lover on how intelligent and clever he was, creating a background noise Manuel and Philipp didn't really pay any attention to.

-Even if I don't really like it when Philipp is frightening us, Thomas and I are going to come with you. He added.

-That's a great idea Mir...What? Thomas exclaimed, believing that he had misheard what his lover was saying.

-You heard me well, Thomas, we are going to go with Manuel and Philipp. I'll let you remember that Lukas and Bastian just pushed me in a freezing swimming pool before I even took a breakfast, so I'm decided to make them pay. 

-So we're together in this against the masters of mischief? What, it sounds greater like that! He said when the three other men were staring at him weirdly.

-By the way, Miroslav, do you remember where Bastian and Lukas room is, or should we ask the receptionist? Philipp asked.

-There's no need to do that, it's on the fourth floor.

The three other groaned at the idea of climbing the stairs, knowing that it would be even harder now that they were going upstairs.

But for once, they were lucky, because the elevators had been fixed, and so they could finally use them, to their legs' relief. 

When they finally arrived in front of Bastian and Lukas room, Manuel opened the room triumphantly, convinced that he would finally have his Nutella back- He surely was a little too optimistic about it all.

Instead, he found the two troublemakers making out on the bed, and they jumped in surprise when they heard him entering their room.

-I don't know why you're here, but next time, maybe you could knock. Bastian complained as he stood up, Lukas doing the same as him.

-Don't make fun of me! I know you have my Nutella, and I'm going to find it! Manuel said, as he began to take everything out of their cupboards- it reminded Philipp of not so far away memories- under the shocked eyes of the two suspects.

-Hey, don't touch that, that's a gift I want to give to Louis when we come back home! Lukas shouted, trying to take the box from Manuel's hand.

But the other man didn't let go of it- he wasn't a goalkeeper for nothing after all. He opened it anyway, despite Lukas' protestation. Only to find a jar of Nutella, the letters MN written on in it, not letting any doubt on its origin.

For a minute, Lukas seemed to be shocked, but Thomas, Miroslav, Philipp and Manuel assumed that it was only a way to confuse them.

-Basti? Lukas said, staring at his lover.

-Retreat! The other man shouted, and they both ran out of the room before the others could stop them. They followed them, Manuel still holding in his hand his beloved and now rescued jar of Nutella.

They had found one here, and another one was with Mesut. Now they only had to catch Bastian and Lukas and to find out where were the twenty eight still missing jars- because out of the two numbers Manuel had given him earlier, Philipp was sure that it was the highest that was the closest to the truth.


	5. Rule n°1 of mischief: Always have something (or someone) up your sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone^^  
> I hope you all had or are having great holidays :)  
> Thank you for everything, kudos, comments, etc...It really gives me motivation :)  
> I hope you'll have fun reading this chapter ;)

It turned out that Bastian and Lukas could run quite fast when someone was chasing them. Philipp wished they could run as fast when they were in training. But that was asking for too much, he guessed. 

But for some weird reason, Lukas and Bastian weren't trying to get too much advance, as if they wanted to lead them somewhere. Philipp thought that he was being too suspicious, the two other men couldn't have something else planned. Yes, they were annoying prankers, but it didn't make them genius.

-Do you really think we're on time? Bastian panted as they opened a door harshly, letting it close on the other men- they heard a groan from Manuel, who had surely been hit by it, followed by Philipp who told him to watch where he was going. There was also a remark from Manuel that he was happy that his Nutella jar didn't break.

-Yeah, I think so. And even if we're not, we'll simply make they run through the hotel for a little longer. I mean, we're able to run during a whole game, so this shouldn't be too hard for us. Lukas replied, running by his side, smiling.

-Yeah, I'd agree with you if the men following us weren't used to play for that long too. Bastian groaned. It was obvious that if the four other men managed to catch them, they would go through a hard time.

-Don't worry, there's no risk, I don't see how an old man and a goalkeeper could be quicker than us. Lukas said, talking loud enough on purpose so that the men following them could hear him.

-Just wait until the old man gets back at you! Miroslav shouted, but it only made Lukas giggle. Bastian wasn't as confident as him, but if Lukas believed in his plan, then it had to be good. 

They ran down the stairs, and their chasers-well, Thomas, Philipp and Manuel- went a little slower, remembering how Benedikt had hurt himself earlier. Miroslav didn't see that they were behind him, focused to catch Bastian and Lukas, especially now that Bastian had made fun of him. Soon enough, they arrived at the reception of the hotel. They accelerated, but instead of keeping running, they sat around one of the tables past the entry door. 

They took a look outside, their faces brighting up. Even though they could feel the trap coming, their teammates were too mad- well, Thomas wasn't, but he couldn't leave his Miro alone- to stop chasing them.

-You're the best, Lukas! Bastian exclaimed as they highfived, already laughing. But they stopped suddenly, and began talking about strategy for the next game, which was so completely out of context that Philipp asked himself if he wasn't going crazy. 

Until he heard someone shouting, and then he understood what was happening. And really regretted he came down here, running like a madman. Maybe he should go the other way around and act as if nothing had happened

-Philipp! Manuel! Miroslav! Thomas! Can I know what is happening here? 

Okay, too late for turning around then. They all recognized that voice and froze, thinking that this was going to be one of the worst moments of their existence.

Because at the door stood their coach, Joachim Löw, and he didn't look pleased. At all.

-Manuel, please, don't make it worse by talking about your Nutella like you did with everyone else, okay? And don't use stupid excuses like “a giant spider appeared in our room” or I don't know what else. Philipp whispered, looking down, just like they were all doing right now. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little, but he could see Manuel or Thomas coming up with an unbelievable excuse, so better safe than sorry.

-And what do we do then? Say that we were training in the middle of the hotel's reception? Thomas groaned, because he could tell that things weren't going to be funny any more for him. It was really a shame.

-I'm sorry. Lukas and Bastian pushed me into the pool, and I must admit that I was a little angry at them and got worked up. Philipp, Manuel and Thomas only followed me, I'm the only one to blame. Miroslav said, and Thomas took his hand in his, squeezing it gently to support him and to thank him for sacrificing himself for them all.

-And of course, this is why Lukas and Bastian are sitting here like if nothing happened, talking about the game like you should be doing? By the way, I've got other informations on what happened, that's why I'm here. Anyway, I expected better of you, Miroslav. In fact, I expected better of you all. Löw stated, raising an eyebrow. 

Behind him, Bastian and Lukas were chuckling and making funny faces at them. Manuel's face was red with anger, but he forced himself to stay calm, even if right now it was really, really hard for him.

-What do you mean, other informations? Philipp asked, clueless. What the hell did Lukas and Bastian do or say to make their coach so mad? Because it was their doing, there was no doubt left about that.

-One of the hotel receptionists called me to warn me of what was happening her. She told me how she saw one of you activate the fire alarm for no reason, and her description left no doubt about who it was. He said, staring at Manuel, who, despite Philipp's warning, whined:

-But it was because of my Nutella...

It was only a second later that through his haze of anger and fear, he remembered that he wasn't actually supposed to eat so much Nutella to stay in good health, and that talking about it in front of his coach was anything but a good idea.

-Oh, because you think that listening to the medical staff's advices on food is useless, maybe? Or maybe you don't realise that being the goalkeeper of this team involves responsibilities? The older man snapped, Manuel looking just like a toddler who was being scolded.

To everyone's surprise, Philipp made a step forward, and said:

-You shouldn't blame Manuel, it's me who's eating all that Nutella. He's only trying to cover me. 

-Supporting your teammate is a good thing, Philipp, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that. Their coach sighed, wondering how he was supposed to win the world cup if his whole team was acting as teenagers.

-Anyway, I think you are intelligent enough to understand that what you did, no matter what you did it for, is unacceptable. I've even been told that Benedikt is hurt because of it, I just hope for you that he'll be able to play during next game. And it's useless to say that it's the last time before a long time that I let you have your morning. I'm going to stay here until it's time to leave to make sure that you won't do any other stupid thing. He announced, before leaving upstairs.

They all looked at each other once he had left, and it's Thomas who said, shrugging:

-It could have been worse. 

It wasn't Philipp's advice.

-I can't believe this! How did they know the coach was coming here? And now he'll think that we don't care about the game that is coming, and maybe I'll stop being captain and maybe we'll all be benched and...

-Philipp, calm down. You're over dramatizing it all. Miroslav intervened, wanting to calm his captain. But it didn't have much effect.

-Don't tell me this kind of things. It's because of you that all that happened. If you didn't tell Manu that it was Lukas and Bastian who stole his Nutella, we wouldn't have been chasing after them when the coach arrived. Damn, I don't even understand why we're looking for that Nutella anyway. I mean, we're famous football players, we're rich, we can just go to the nearest store and buy some. And no, Manuel, don't tell me that it wouldn't be the same, because if you do so, I'm going to shout at you, or to hit you, so don't! He exclaimed.

Manuel had already his mouth opened, apparently ready to say just that. A few seconds later, and he surely would have angered his lover even more.

-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Fips, I know how important it is for you to look responsible. He said softly instead, taking him in his arms one more time. After all, he knew by now that it was often the only way to calm Philipp- Okay, maybe he was a little proud to be the only one to have this effect on his captain.

-Yeah, I realised that it wasn't what you cared the most about. I mean, I just have to see how far you can go from your goal sometimes to see it. But you know, cuddling with me isn't going to make me forget everything you did this morning, you know that, right?. Philipp replied, a small smile on his lips, leaning against him.

-Are you sure? Manuel said, beginning to leave kisses on his neck to make him change his mind.

-In case you didn't notice, you're still in the hall of the hotel, where everyone can watch you. Just saying. Miroslav said, making them both groan.

-Shut up, you're not better with Thomas. Where is he, by the way? Manuel asked, and as the same moment, they heard Thomas shouting:

-Hey guys, I know you like cuddling and stuff, but I would need a little help here, if it's not asking for too much.

He had caught Lukas and Bastian, who had tried to use their shock state to escape, by the back of their shirts, and the two prankers were trying to escape.

When they saw the wicked look on Manuel's face, they both struggled harder, but it was no use. They forced them to sit down again, this time not letting them any chance to escape.

-Where's my Nutella? And I mean all of it. I already have this jar, and I know Mesut have one too. What did you do with the rest? Manuel asked, Philipp by his side, not looking more reassuring- no one messed with his breakfast in bed without suffering.

-I think that we have the right to have an attorney. And honestly, If you think Löw was our last weapon, you're far from the truth, and you're going to find out about it soon. Maybe if you free us we'll try to protect you from it. Lukas replied, still laughing about trapping the four men earlier. 

-And you really think we're going to let you go just because of some threat? Anyway, how did you get that receptionist to work for you? I don't want to insult you- wait, scrap that, after what you did, I think I would like that- but I don't think you would be able to imitate a woman's voice. Philipp pointed out.

-It's not that hard, you know, some autograph from the famous footballers we are, some gossips about the team and a little tip was all it got to have her saying everything we wanted to the coach. She was a really good actress, by the way. Bastian explained, proud of his mischief.

-Okay, I'm not even going to scold you on the fact that you shouldn't use your money like that, because I think it would be useless, but what kind of gossip was it exactly. Because if it was something about me and Thomas...Miroslav growled slowly, this time really frightening them.

It only made both giggle like if they were teenage girls, which was definitely quite annoying. At the idea that they could have let out something like that, Thomas, who had mostly been enjoying this adventure so far, tensed.

-We were clever enough to steal that Nutella without you noticing and to bring Löw here, and you think we would be stupid enough to reveal the relationships between the team to someone who could just go and tell it to the press? Who do you take us for, really? Not to talk about the fact that from that, it wouldn't be that hard to guess that I'm with Lukas. We told her random things, like how Manuel liked Nutella, and some of the jokes we made on you. And on that, we have a lot of material. Bastian answered again, and the four other men sighed in relief.

-So you do admit it was you who stole my Nutella! Manuel exclaimed, pointing at him. Okay, for the relief sigh, maybe only three, then. The goalkeeper's brain was already too focused on his Nutella again.

-Really, from all he said, that's the only thing that interested you? Philipp let out, but it wasn't like if he wasn't used to this kind of behaviour coming from his lover by now.

They heard the elevator coming down, and Lukas smiled smugly.

-I warned you to let us go, but you didn't, so now you're going to regret it. He chuckled, his eyes shining with mischief- but they always were, so maybe it wasn't worth pointing out.

The elevator opened on Marco and Mario, the faces of the two men were completely red, but while it seemed to be out of shyness and embarrassment for Mario, Marco only looked completely furious. For some reason, Philipp immediately knew that he was going to be blamed again, even if he didn't know why.

-Philipp! Marco shouted, just as he had expected.

Before Marco got close enough to tell him why he was so angry, Manuel, Miroslav and Thomas looked at Philipp insistently.

-Stop looking at me like that, I didn't do anything. He replied, rolling his eyes.

Damn, they were going to be the death of him. It was in moments like that that he really envisaged to just go back to his room and hide under his covers until the whole world stopped being mad at him.

But he was captain of his team, so he stayed there, ready to face the storm that was coming.


	6. Philipp's team strikes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!^^  
> I eventually managed to finish this chapter despite some difficulties *cough* being too tired and forgetting that Lukas and Bastian were still here and didn't manage to leave *cough* and I hope that you'll have fun reading it. Philipp, Miroslav and Manuel are finally getting their revenge ;)

-What did I do wrong this time and that is surely Lukas and Bastian's fault anyway? Philipp sighed before Marco could say anything, which startled his teammate. But the Dortmund player regained his composure quite quickly, before replying.

-I'm sorry, Philipp but I don't think you'll be able to put the fault on them this time. I know that most of the time, they are indeed to blame, but I don't think they'd be stupid enough to ask Löw to come here. I mean, it would keep them from doing any mischief. Marco replied.

Philipp could almost feel Bastian and Lukas' smugly stare on him, even though he wasn't even facing them. And knowing them, they wouldn't give him the chance to make Marco change his mind on this

-For once it's not us, I promise! I mean, you're right, how would we able to push Miro in the swimming pool again if our coach was here? Lukas intervened, looking so sincere, and so faithful as regards of his mischievous self that Philipp wanted to scream that this was just to unfair

-Well, you see...Wait, how do you know that Löw is here anyway? Philipp asked, annoyed that once again, he would be paying for the duo's doing. It was going to drive him crazy, and it would be a miracle if he was still sane enough to play in Brazil. 

But no, when he thought about it, maybe the real miracle would be to see Lukas and Bastian playing in Brazil, provided that Philipp didn't kill them before. Or didn't lock them up somewhere between the game. Yes, those were thoughts were unworthy of a captain, but he was too upset to actually care.

-We know that he is here, because he actually heard what we were doing in our hotel room. Apparently, he wanted to check on Benedikt, which appeared impossible since him and Mats were doing the same thing that me and Mario. Lukas, Bastian, it's no use to laugh at us like that, we all know what you two did in the locker room during last game. Next time maybe I'll tell the coach to check on you just so you won't make fun of us again. Anyway, he said loud enough for the whole hotel to hear that he should never have let us all stay alone in a hotel. So Philipp, do you see what you've done by calling him here just because you want to be a responsible captain or I don't know what? Now he believed were all undisciplined children! Marco hissed, while Mario's red cheeks just turned to crimson. Philipp could only imagine how embarrassing this had been for them four. It was no doubt that if Benedikt wasn't hurt, Mats would surely be here to shout at him too.

-That comparison is not quite right, I believe he sees you more as horny teenagers now. Thomas let out, knowing that this time, they couldn't go back at them because he didn't do anything with Miroslav while being in the hotel- though he had wished to. 

-Thomas, I don't really think it's time for things like that. Miroslav advised him, not wanting an angry and protecting Marco killing him for embarrassing Mario more than he already was- If it was possible, the boy's cheeks would literally be on fire right now. 

-It's not me who called Löw here. Philipp let out, knowing that Marco probably wouldn't trust him anyway, especially not with Lukas and Bastian right next to him doing their best to defend themselves- though laughing during Marco's speech wasn't really an intelligent move. 

-And you really think I'm going to believe that? It's always you who always say that we're not serious enough, you're the only one who could have called him! Marco told him, and right now, all Philipp wanted was to hide in Manuel's arms and to not ever come out again. He turned to his lover, thinking about doing it for real, when Miroslav intervened.

-Philipp is saying the truth, and I can prove it. 

Lukas and Bastian opened their mouths, wanting to defend themselves, but Miroslav cut them before they could say a single word. 

-You'd better not try to deny it, because you're only going to make fools of yourself, and even though I do want to take revenge on you two, I'm not that mean. Everything you will say will be irrelevant, because I have the proof we need to to show that you two are guilty of making Löw come here.

All of them stared at him, and Philipp thought once again that it was a shame that Miroslav was surely going to retire before him, because he would have made a great captain for the German NT, clever as he was. Too bad that increase in retirement age didn't apply to footballers- It didn't matter that he still didn't know how exactly Miroslav could prove his innocence, knowing the man it would be a great idea. And maybe he was also saying that because he feared the time when it was Bastian who would become captain of the team. 

-And what kind of proof exactly? Mario asked, more curious than angry, contrary to his boyfriend, and eager to make people forget about the coach discovering that Marco and him didn't only play FIFA when they were alone. 

Even if what was happening was a pain in the ass for them, it wasn't enough to make him feel bad, because damn, he was with Marco, and it was all that mattered, right? He didn't think they should waste their time getting angry at Philipp or Manuel, even though they did disturb them earlier.

-That's simple, really. I've got a recording of Lukas and Bastian explaining how they managed to make the coach come here. Miroslav exclaimed, showing them his phone to underline what he was saying, while Lukas and Bastian suddenly went white, understanding that their plan was suddenly backfiring at them..

Miroslav touched the play button, and everyone could hear Bastian and Lukas' voices filling the room, until he came to the part that interested them.

\- ...some gossips about the team and a little tip was all it got to have her saying everything we wanted to the coach.

Miroslav stopped the recording after that, knowing that it was definitely more than enough to convince Marco and Mario.

-You're always so intelligent, Miro, I'm proud of you! I never would have thought about doing that while they we're talking! Thomas exclaimed, hugging him tightly, staring at his lover with awe, and it almost made the older man drop his phone. Miroslav smiled at how enthusiastic his lover was, running his fingers through Thomas' hair, barely managing not to kiss him in front of so many people. 

-I guess that now I'd better excuse myself for saying that it was you who called the coach? Marco sighed, looking really sorry.- Okay, maybe he also looked calmer because Mario had whispered to him that they would do a lot of things together if he was nice to them. And not only naughty things, the single idea of seeing a movie or going to a restaurant with Mario helped to lower his anger. In fact, everything related to Mario did that to him.

-It's not your fault, Lukas and Bastian had it all planned. If you really want to make it up to us, then help us to get back at them once and for all. Philipp answered, his eyes shining which made Lukas and Bastian understood that they were going to suffer a lot now, while their captain was happy that he didn't have to face more trouble than before. 

He almost wanted to do a happy dance, but he thought that it would destroy his credibility as a responsible man. It didn't change the fact that Marco and Mario could really become precious allies for them, since it made no doubt that they would be mad at them to.

-And to help me find my Nutella. Manuel muttered in the background. 

If they did find it, Philipp was definitely going to make sure that he would eat every single jar without wasting anything, because he refused to have lost so many time for nothing. And no, right now he didn't want to listen to his conscience who told him that it was bad for his boyfriend's health. No matter what he ate, Manuel's stayed in a good state. Truth be told, Philipp was even a little jealous- he still didn't get how he could gain weight by eating fucking vegetables while Manuel devoured entire jars of Nutella and didn't gain a damn gramme. And yes he was lacking sleep from last night, and no, he wasn't being bitter. 

-Well, we can't really go back to what we were doing with the coach being here, so I thing we might as well help you. Marco agreed, determined to make Lukas and Bastian pay once and for all, turning to them.

-Maybe you could send a message to Mats to explain to him what really happened. If you think about it, it's because Lukas and Bastian stole the Nutella in the first place that Benedikt was hurt. Philipp suggested.

Of course, he knew that the fire alarm was Manuel's idea, and that Lukas and Bastian surely didn't expect that he would do that after realizing that his Nutella was gone, but he was ready to use anything to have more people by his side. 

-Hey, we didn't think it would end up like that! And we're human beings, we have rights, you can't hurt us, that's unfair! Bastian whined, knowing that it surely wouldn't have much of an effect on the other men, but seeing the situation they were in, he could as well try.

-Okay, I'm going to do it. Marco said, tipping on his phone, not even listening to Bastian's rant, who was apologizing for every single thing Lukas and him did to them, which wasn't a very good idea, because the others weren't aware that it was them who were behind some of the pranks.

In fact, he only managed to make them even more mad at him and at his lover. Marco received an answer from Mats not long after, telling him that he couldn't go on a vendetta right now because he had to stay by Benedikt's side because he was hurt. 

Which, in his friend's eyes, sounded more like “sorry, I can't come I'm too busy cuddling/ making out/ making love with my new boyfriend. And one of the answers had to be the right one. After all, Marco had seen this coming for years, and was actually surprised that it took so long for Mats and Benedikt to get together. 

Once again, Thomas kept an eye on Lukas and Bastian, making sure that they wouldn't escape, since they now had even more reasons than before to try to do it. In their place, he would have already tried to run far, far away.

-So, what do we do with them now? I don't think they are going to tell us anything. Manuel pointed out, ready to do anything to make them speak. 

-I think that maybe we should get back at them first, maybe it would help them to talk. Any suggestions? Philipp asked, hoping that someone would come up with a genius idea. 

-Well, I do have one. Miroslav said, staring at the swimming pool. Lukas and Bastian looked at him with big eyes, knowing that there was no way they could get away from this. 

-Oh, I see. I think it's a good idea. Can you help us, guys? Philipp said, a evil smirk on his face. For a moment, he really looked frightening.   
Thomas, Miroslav and Mario grabbed Bastian while Marco, Philipp and Manuel took care of Bastian, fighting against the two men struggle for escape until they reached the swimming pool. They pushed them in it, laughing to make them pay with one of their own pranks. Or they did until Lukas grabbed Philipp's ankle, making him fall in the water with them.

He swallowed some water, not expecting it, and when he reached the surface, he began coughing, but it wasn't too bad. It didn't keep Manuel from jumping in the water with him, Taking him in his arms, making sure that he wouldn't drown. Behind them, despite being completely soaked too, Lukas and Bastian were laughing hard.

-You're alright, Fips? Manuel asked, worried for his boyfriend.

-Yes, but you weren't forced to do that, I wasn't drowning, you know. He said, helping the smaller man to leave the pool before doing the same. Lukas tried doing the same, but the goalkeeper pushed him back.

-No. You tried drowning my Fips, so you're staying here. Manuel stated, going back to protective boyfriend mode. 

-You should let him, Manu, I don't want him or Bastian to catch a cold before the game. And don't forget that the coach is still somewhere in here, we don't want him to find them like that. Philipp intervened.

-We're going to need dry clothes for them, then. Miroslav stated, and a huge grin appeared on Mario's face.

-I think there's something interesting to do with that. I'm going to go in the city with Marco, I don't think we are going to be long. Just don't let them put on their usual clothes. He told them, before leaving with his boyfriend, not even explaining his plan to Marco himself.

-Do you think we should do what he wants? Manuel asked Philipp.

-Well, Mario looked like his idea was indeed good. Thomas, Miro, please watch over those two while we're changing our own clothes. The captain finally said before leaving to their room, once again happy that the elevator worked again.


	7. Pajama party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!^^  
> I hope this chapter will make you laugh again. Oh, and don't ask on Mario's idea, i don't know where this came from either ^^'  
> Anyway, I wish you a good reading, thank you for following this story ^^

They spent more time waiting for Mario and Marco than what they planned, and so they assumed that the two had surely stopped along the way to make out in an alleyway. Knowing them, it wouldn't be that surprising at all. They did all they can to enjoy every moment they spent together, and no one could really blame them for that, even if right now, Lukas and Bastian were becoming quite annoying.

-Can't you just give us dry clothes? I know that it's not that cold in the hotel, but you could give us some help. You know, act like teammates. Or even better, friends. Lukas groaned, trying to make them feel guilty, his boyfriend's hand in his, supporting him through this trial. He knew doing that was surely useless, but trying wouldn't cost him anything, and maybe he would convince one of them.

-Can't you just give me my Nutella back? You know, since you're my friend. Manuel replied, still as determined as before. And this time, Philipp let him do so without protesting or being annoyed, happy that his mischievous teammates were finally paying for taking a perfect morning away from him.

They had taken Lukas and Bastian to their room, and had sent a message to Mario and Marco to let them know where they were. They didn't want their coach to find out that they were interrogating the two men- Something told him that he wouldn't really appreciate it. The less he knew, the better it was.

-In your dreams! Not after what you did to us! You will never find it back, it will stay hidden forever! The other man replied, his voice sounding on purpose like the one of a cartoons' villain.

Miroslav sighed at how childish Lukas and Manuel both were, sending a look of encouragement to Philipp. Sometimes he admired him for staying sane while being their captain. He wasn't sure he would manage to act like him.

-So, what are we doing to do next? Thomas asked, excitement in his eyes, looking like a child waiting for his Christmas presents.

-I think you're enjoying this way too much. Miroslav chuckled, smiling at his reckless lover.

-Oh, come on, you can't deny that's it fun, now Lukas and Bastian are going to pay for every time they made fun of us. Besides, do I need to remind you that pushing them into the swimming pool was your idea? Just like recording them? You've been serious for too long, we could do wonderful things together if you accepted to have more fun. Thomas pouted jokingly, wrapping his arms around Miro's shoulders, looking at him longingly.

-Why do I have the feeling that if I agreed to that, I'd never get a minute of rest because you would always come up with ideas crazier than the last ones? Miroslav replied, amused at how upset Thomas faked to be.

-But I'm sure you would love it, and Bastian and Lukas wouldn't even dare to call you a grand father anymore because they would be too afraid of you. I'm sure we could steal their title of prankers of Die Mannschaft. What do you think of that? It would be so cool! Thomas questioned him, looking at him with pleading eyes, the ones Miroslav just couldn't resist too.

They ignored Philipp grunting that he didn't need anymore trouble than there already was, and Manuel saying that he didn't want more people trying to steal his Nutella, even if it made Thomas laugh a little.

-I don't see why not, if it makes you happy. I'm sure we can do this way better than them. He answered, knowing that the younger man had a bad influence on him, but not really caring about that right now. 

He got closer to Thomas, their lips almost brushing against one each other, until Bastian decided to ruin the mood.

-You'd better get a room. And don't give yourselves ideas like that, you'll never be better than us at pranks! It's not by pushing us in a swimming pool that you became as good as us. He defied them, thinking that this would anger them.

-Did you hear something, Miro? Thomas asked playfully, leaving a quick kiss on his lover's lips.

-No, nothing. It must have been a fly or something. Miroslav answered him, the same mischief in his eyes as he claimed Thomas' lips, kissing him deeply, not letting go of him for a long time.

-Maybe we should go back to cuddling too. Philipp suggested, looking away from Thomas and Miroslav, staring at Manuel temptingly, hoping that the idea would please him.

-I would like that Fips, but we need to take an eye on Bastian and Lukas if we don't want them to escape. Manuel replied, looking very serious.

-You know, despite what they've done and the fact that I'm enjoying to be finally able to take revenge on them, they aren't war prisoners, they stay our teammates, even if they can be annoying sometimes. Philipp reminded him, even though he had no intention of letting them go any time soon.

-I agree with Philipp. Maybe we could let us go, and we promise not to say a thing to the coach about what you did to us. Bastian tried, but it wasn't really successful.

-I think you got me wrong. I'm not letting to let you go until your morning becomes as least as bad as mine was. I'm telling Manuel to be kind with you because you'll already have to suffer enough just from me. Philipp replied, and they both gulped, regretting that they had been caught even more than before.

-You know, I'm beginning to think that the less you eat in the morning, the more evil you become. Not that I'm complaining. Manuel chuckled, caressing Philipp's cheek.

-So we let you alone five minutes, and you're already all being flirty? Marco teased them as he entered the room, wearing grocery bags, which were obviously coming from some clothes shop. 

-I don't think you should complain, because you were away for more than five minutes, and I'm sure it took you that long because you were busy with Mario. Thomas replied, just ending his kiss with Miroslav- Well actually, the last one, since they had been kissing all the time Philipp and Manuel talked.

-Are we finally going to get warm clothes? Bastian asked. He just couldn't wait to be captain of the team, they would all regret what they were doing to them right now then. Lukas recognized that look in his lover's eyes, the one he had when he was planning something, and he mouthed “What”?

“Later”, Bastian replied in the same way, because it was obviously not the place to talk about that. If Philipp ever learned his intentions, he would never retire from the Mannschaft just to protect his team. Okay, he was saying that, but honestly, he would surely miss Philipp a lot, and Miroslav as well, the day they would retire, but right now he was too annoyed with them to think about that.

-Oh yes you will. Mario replied, smirking, which was quite a usual sight. They were more used to Mario looking all shy and innocent. But after all, they couldn't complain about their national team being corrupted like that, since they were the ones who had begun it in the first place. Maybe it had been a bad idea. Or maybe the bad idea had been to let them understand that most of the time, they were the ones behind pranks.

-Are you finally going to tell us what you planned? Thomas asked, impatient to know how they were going to make fun of Bastian and Lukas, and perhaps to convince them to give Manuel his Nutella back. Honestly, he was curious to see where they had actually hidden it.

-This is what we have planned. Marco said triumphantly, taking what they had bought out of their bags, showing it to everyone.

It was pink pajamas, which were surely going to be to small for them, but it wasn't as if any of them -except Lukas and Bastian of course- really cared. It would only make them look more ridiculous, and it was exactly what they wanted. It could only make things funnier for them.

As if it wasn't enough, there were little frogs on it, with hearts, candies, ribbons and rainbows, the kind of things that could have pleased a six years old girls, but certainly not to grown-up football players from the German national team who were used to prank everyone around them.

-If you think you're going to make us wear that, it's that you really don't know us. And in you want my opinion, you could have at least taken one with rabbits for mein hase. Lukas replied as Bastian nodded, agreeing with him. 

-Come on, I thought you weren't afraid of ridiculous things. Miroslav let out, Thomas behind him, expecting to see the two men in these clothes, the single idea of it already making him laugh. 

-Yes, when it's other people who are. I don't think that our situation is funny at all. Bastian groaned, not liking this option at all.

-You wear it, or you tell me where my Nutella is! Manuel intervened, and this time Philipp rolled his eyes- despite what the duo surely thought, he knew how to have fun too, and he definitely wanted to see Bastian and Lukas in those pajamas. He found Marco and Mario's idea completely brilliant. They looked quite satisfied of themselves, too. It would be a shame if they didn't wear if because they agreed to Manuel's bargain.

-We're not going to let you blackmail us like that. We won't wear this, and we won't let you find your Nutella either. Lukas added, convinced that with Philipp being there, the others would never dare to really force them to wear the pajamas. His integrity was too important for him to do something like that, he was sure of it.

Twenty minutes later, when him and Bastian ended up wearing said pajamas, the six other men looking at them smugly, he swore to never put his trust in Philipp's integrity again. The clothes were indeed way too small on them, making it even worse, and Thomas was laughing loudly, while the others were chuckling, Philipp trying to stop himself from grinning.

-I've got an idea! Mario suddenly said, taking his phone out of his pocket. Lukas and Bastian immediately understood what he had in mind, since it was something they had done quite a few times.

-You're going to take a picture of them? Thomas asked, enjoying this idea thoroughly- having something to blackmail the evil duo with couldn't hurt.

-Hell yes! He said, taking it, even if it ended being a little more difficult than planned, since Lukas and Bastian were trying to hide their faces. Marco and Manuel ended up forcing them to stay in place, Marco because he wanted to go along with his boyfriend's idea, Manuel because he still hoped that they would tell him where his Nutella was in exchange of him letting them go. Which, of course, didn't happen, and in the end, Mario could take the picture.

-That's done! Mario said cheerfully, before sending it to his five allies' phones- it would be harder for Lukas and Bastian to delete it if not only one of them had it.

-That's it, you made fun of us, but what now? Because if you don't let go of us before the game with normal clothes, the coach won't be happy, and it's you who are going to be in trouble. I'm sure he's going to be deceived in you, Philipp. Lukas said, grinning, thinking he had a point.

-Oh, of course we're going to let you go. When you will show us where you actually hid that Nutella. I don't care about it like Manuel do, but it makes me curious, and I won't stop thinking about it until I know where it is. Thomas explained.

All the effect it had was to make Bastian and Lukas laugh hard, holding on each other, as if he had just said the funniest thing in the world.

\- What do you think Thomas? That we are going to tell you where it is just because of your pretty eyes? I'm sorry, but I think you mistook us with Miro on this one. Bastian replied, still looking defiant towards them all, while Manuel's hopes were crushed apart- he had wished that Thomas would have better results than him.

-But maybe you would reconsider it if I told you that if you don't, I'm going to be very clumsy and to post that nice picture of you on Twitter. Accidentally, of course. I'll tell the coach someone hacked my phone. Thomas replied, trying to take an innocent look that didn't fit him at all, but made his friends smile, well, except from Lukas and Bastian of course.

-You're are joking, right? Lukas asked, knowing that this picture would crush their reputation. How would anyone take their pranks seriously if they weren't even able to escape the ones of other people?

-Sorry, but I'm not. It's almost ready to get posted. In 3, 2, 1....

-STOP! They both shouted at the same time.

-Okay, you win, we're going to show you where Manuel's Nutella is. Bastian gave up, and Manuel immediately began to cheer, taking Philipp in his arms, surprising him by kissing him passionately.

-Well, at least it makes you happy. Philipp let out afterwards, still dizzy from the kiss.

-Let's go then. We're following you. Miroslav said, not caring that much about the place where the Nutella was, but wanting to be sure that Lukas and Bastian weren't going to be left unpunished, and also because Thomas would have wanted to go there anyway, and Miro wanted to stay with him..

Lukas stayed near to Bastian, until he was close enough to him to whisper in his ear:

-I hope you have a good plan to get us out of this mess, or else we're screwed.

To answer him, he smirked, reassuring Lukas, who was now convinced that he had some good ideas. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't worry. Which maybe wasn't a good idea, because he had absolutely none on how to get away with this, and he would need to find something quickly enough, or his lover was going to be deceived, and he couldn't let that happen. Think, he told himself, you're clever enough to make all kind of pranks, so now think.


	8. No, we didn't murder anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but lots of things got in the way (such as finding out that I definitely wasn't made for scientific studies and changing curses at uni) but now I'm back, and except from some exams in May, nothing should keep me from writing until a long time, or at least I hope so. :)  
>  I'll try to update no hablo quickly to, but it may take more time because I don't have much written yet, which luckily wasn't the case for this chapter.   
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

-Is it really that far? You couldn't hide that Nutella in the hotel? I mean, we don't have all day! Philipp complained, definitely not understanding why the two prankers were leading them towards the heart of the city. Wouldn't it have been easier for them too to put the Nutella in a nearer place? 

Him, Manuel, Thomas and Miroslav were watching over Bastian and Lukas, making sure that they wouldn't escape. After all, you never knew what could happen with these two, and they'd rather be safe than sorry. Marco and Mario had stayed at the hotel, judging that even if chasing Manuel's Nutella could be fun, they'd rather like to spend the few time they had together in the comfort of their bedroom.

Philipp wished he could have done the same as them instead of wandering through the still cold streets this early in the morning- okay, maybe it wasn't this early anymore, but he wouldn't miss a chance to complain, even if it was only in his head. He was really pissed to see how this morning had went.-, only to fall in one of the duo's traps in the end. If they wanted to be objective, they couldn't deny something like that was surely going to happen anytime soon. So they'd better be prepared for it. 

-Sorry to disappoint you, but we had a logical reason to do it. It was so you wouldn't find it easily. And honestly, after what happened, I can't really say that annoying you a little upset me. You did force us to wear these pajamas, and we both know that it would have never happened if you hadn't agreed with it. Lukas replied. 

He had been pouting since they left, not happy at all to have to obey to the four other men. Usually, it was him and Bastian who had blackmail material, not the other way around, and he didn't like this sudden change of situation. He hoped this would change quickly enough.

-Then can you explain me how Mesut managed to find one of my jars if you didn't hide it inside the hotel? Manuel asked, suspicious. He didn't want the evil duo- okay, maybe evil was a little too strong, but seeing what they could do, he wasn't so sure-to lead them into another one of their vicious traps. And yes, maybe he enjoyed playing detective a little too much. But he was sure he wasn't the only one, if he had to believe the grin that didn't leave Thomas and Miroslav's face since they had finally caught the two thieves.

However, maybe he should have paid more attention to the fact that Philipp wasn't as happy as them, and was still mourning his lost breakfast. 

-We made sure that someone from the team would find some of your precious Nutella so it would lead you to a false track, and make us win time. Okay, maybe not only win time, to be honest we believed that you wouldn't ever find that we did it. Too bad it didn't go as planned. Lukas groaned, as Thomas congratulated Miro once again for guessing that it was them. If Miroslav definitely enjoyed the attention, he still didn't get how he was the only one who had actually thought about it.

Manuel's worries and Lukas talking of a false track gave Bastian the idea he needed, or at least a way to win some time, as Lukas had put it, until he managed to find a plan good enough to get them out of this mess.

So he went a little ahead of Lukas, who didn't understand what he was doing, only to turn at the next corner, even though he knew quite well that the place where they hid the Nutella was still ahead. Lukas looked confused for a moment, but he decided to trust his lover.-Though honestly, he couldn't see himself not trusting Bastian, no matter the situation they could be in. He loved him way too much for that-and so he took the same way as him.

It looked like luck had decided to come back to their side, because they directly arrived in a little park in the middle of the city, the shadows of the trees slightly darkening the place, only a few sun rays passing through the leaves. It immediately gave Bastian another idea, which was a good thing because he really needed one right now.

He stopped just when they entered the park, and all his friends looked at him strangely. It was a good thing that Lukas was actually a good actor when he wanted to be, or else his confusion would have given Bastian's plan away.

-I think I have a problem, you'll need to help me, Lukas. He said, suddenly sounding distressed and his lover looked at him with worry, wondering what kind of problem Bastian could actually have. The others also had the feeling that this announced nothing good for them. After all, they weren't stupid, and we're expecting Lukas and Bastian to find a way to get out of trouble without giving them the damn Nutella.

-What is it? Lukas asked, not strong enough to resist to take Bastian's hand in his in a reassuring motion, because he didn't know if this was all an act or if something really wasn't right. 

-I think I forgot where we buried the jars. Please tell me you remember it. He explained, doing his best to look guilty enough, just as Lukas realized what was really happening, doing his best not to burst out laughing at Bastian's crazy idea. 

Luckily for them both, Lukas' brain worked fast, and he immediately facepalmed, following his lover's act, as if he had known all along what the other man was actually talking about.

-And what are we going to do now? Because let me remind you that while you were burying it, I was making sure that no one was looking at us, so no, I have no idea where these jars are, and that stupid picture of us is going to end up on Twitter! Lukas replied, and it took Bastian all his strength to look hurt instead of kissing him right away, pinning him against the nearer tree and...Okay, maybe he got a little carried away, and he should think more about his plan, and less about how he was going to reward Lukas for being so perfect when this whole mess would be over. His man was really the best.

-I'm sorry, Lukas, I understand that you're mad. It's just that all these trees look alike, and we left quickly so no one would catch us, and I never thought we would have to come to take it back so quickly, because I never imagined that they could understand that we were the thieves, and now I just can't remember. I'm so sorry, I hope you will forgive me. He whined, doing his best to look like a kicked puppy. 

It had to be working, because he could see, behind the act, a glimpse of worry in Lukas' eyes. Even if he knew that Bastian was only playing a role, he didn't like to see his lover hurt, no matter the circumstances. He gripped his hand a little more tightly than before, not only because he wanted it to look real, but because seeing Bastian like this made him become protective.

-Okay, we're not going to achieve anything like that. Anyway, you know I can't really be mad at you for something like that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You just need to concentrate, okay? I'm sure you can remember where it was Lukas told him, putting the hand that wasn't already holding Bastian's on his lover's cheek, looking at him right in the eyes. 

They recognized the spark of mischievousness in each other's stare, and it was enough for them to know that they hadn't lost yet. The battle had only begun, and they would do everything they could to make their enemies-well, teammates, but enemies sounded much more epic- surrender.

-Okay, I'm going to try, then. Bastian said, closing his eyes for a moment, concentrating, before opening them again.

\- I think it was...there! He exclaimed, pointing a grass-less spot on the ground, just in front of a small tree.

-You put my Nutella underground? Manuel growled, clearly not happy at all to discover that. He looked like if he could have been able to kill them this instant if Philipp hadn't put a calming hand on his shoulder, trying to make him relax. He still couldn't believe Manuel could get so angered just because of some jars of Nutella.

-Well, as we said before, we didn't want you to find it, so it was logical to leave it somewhere outside of the hotel. But we couldn't let it somewhere anyone could have found it either, so yes, we buried it. And you shouldn't complain, for a moment, we had thought about putting it in a store next to all the other Nutella jars, but we thought that it would be too cruel for you. Lukas explained, doing his best to act as if he wasn't impressed by Manuel, when he really hoped that Bastian had a great plan to make them escape as quickly as possible.

-What do you mean? Did you actually intend to give the Nutella back to Manuel? Even if it implied letting him discover that you were the ones who stole it in the first plac.? Philipp asked, suspicious.

This time, they didn't have to make something up to answer the question, because it came back to their original plan, the one that had failed miserably because of Miroslav. By the way, the Lazio player was definitely going to be their next target, no matter how long it would take, they couldn't let such affront unpunished. They were the prankers of Die Mannschaft, damn it! Their teammates wasn't supposed to be able to mess with them!

-It was the plan, but don't you think that we were going to come to Manuel and say “hey, remember your Nutella that disappeared in the hotel? Well, it's us who stole it. Are you mad? “. Come on, we're smarter than that. We hesitated between putting it back in its place to make you all wonder if you hadn't gone crazy, or leaving jar after jar in the locker room after each game, making you wonder how they came there. It would have been fun, but you ruined everything. Bastian complained, even if he knew that provoking Manuel wasn't really a very good idea. 

-I think I hate you now....Manuel mumbled.

-Anyway, do you have something to dig the Nutella out? Miroslav asked, once again putting the duo in a difficult situation. Thomas even wondered if his lover wasn't past his vengeance by now, only having fun just like he did. Yeah, maybe it wouldn't be too surprising, after all Thomas was aware on the influence he had on his boyfriend, and this was exactly the kind of things he had taught Miro to like.

-So? Manuel insisted, impatient to have his Nutella again.

-Well, we had shovels, but we...threw it in the river! So we can't really use them, sorry. Lukas apologized, and once again, Bastian wanted to kiss him for playing along so well. 

-Why the hell did you do that? Thomas asked through his laughter, because he just couldn't believe how ridiculous their situation was. It wasn't as if there was a corpse hidden under that tree!

-Because we didn't want to leave any proof behind, of course! And because coming back to the hotel with dirty shovels would have been suspicious, don't you think? What's more, I don't think the hotel staff would have been happy if we had spread dirt everywhere. Bastian replied, and his friends could only agree on it. 

-So what do we do now? Since we have nothing we can use to dig? I hope for your own good that you have a good idea. I'm tired of all the problems you always bring. Philipp growled, and seeing that this time, he had something to blackmail them with, they couldn't just ignore about his threat, like they usually did.

-We buy one? Bastian suggested hesitantly, hoping his captain wouldn't try to kill him. He really needed to find a good idea before they realized there was no Nutella here, underground or not, or they were both dead, and that picture of them would definitely end on twitter, and Lukas would be deceived. And it just couldn't happen.

 

And it was how, a few minutes later, a sulking Philipp and a smiling Thomas were waiting at the store to buy a shovel. Well, they didn't only buy a shovel, because they didn't want to look like “we just killed our neighbour and now we're going to bury it somewhere deep inside the forest so that no one will either find him. Please believe that we're sane people and don't call the police.”. Now it looked more like “one of us will bury our neighbour while the other one's going to watch and eat Nutella. And if the policemen come will just try to corrupt them with the Nutella”. 

Okay, like that it didn't make much sense, but the mental images made Thomas laugh, and he had thought it was a good idea to share them with Philipp. Which easily explained why the captain of Die Mannschaft looked even more grumpy than before. Spending the morning looking for Manuel's Nutella was already bad enough without having to hear Thomas weird ideas.

Philipp had thought that bringing Manuel some Nutella would be enough to make him happy, seeing at first, he didn't want to stay with Miro, Bastian and Lukas while Philipp was going to buy that damn shovel with Thomas. Actually, he had obviously wanted to go with his Fips and let Miroslav and Thomas with their victims, but Philipp had insisted that letting a couple with them wasn't really a good idea.

He wasn't stupid, and he knew they could be distracted when they were with their lovers, and the duo was waiting for any occasion to escape. And he was sure that in the end, Manuel would forgive him, especially when he would see that Philipp had bought some Nutella for him- Honestly, he was secretly hoping that Manuel would suddenly have a revelation and accept to be satisfied with the Nutella from the store. After all, one could dream.

As Philipp had expected, the checkout assistant gave them a weird look, and he just hoped no one would commit murder in the area, or they would make the perfect suspects. And being accused of murder because of his boyfriend's love for Nutella wouldn't help his career as a football player. 

-Let's go back. He said, hoping that by the time they would come back, nothing too bad would have happened, and they would just find that damn Nutella and come back to their hotel.

But obviously, things were never this easy with his national team.


	9. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you'll like this chapter, have fun reading. ^^

-Stop looking at us like that, it makes me nervous. Bastian complained, obviously not nervous at all, but happy to be able to annoy Manuel and Miroslav while they were waiting for Thomas and Philipp to come back with the shovel. If him and Lukas had to be humiliated like that, then they would make their teammates suffer from it, now and later.

-Honestly, don't you think that you're not in the best position to complain? Manuel retorted, angered that the other man still think he could mess with them, even after they discovered they had been behind the theft of his Nutella all along-which, in Manuel's opinion, was a capital crime.

-Oh, but it wouldn't be fun! And the only thing you could do to us would be to post that picture on the internet, except that if you do that, you'll have nothing to blackmail us so that we'll give you your Nutella back. So we can mess with you as long as we want. Lukas replied, proud of his point.

-Hum, maybe you didn't notice, but we already know that the Nutella is here, so sorry, but you're wrong. You should have thought a little more than that. Miroslav replied.

Lukas bit his lip, suddenly realizing that he had almost given Bastian's plan away. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. Luckily for him, his lover intervened.

-Maybe, but since I don't remember that well where I actually hid the Nutella, maybe it's not here, and I think it's what my Lukas meant. And I don't think you would like to dig the whole park up if it were to be the case, right? So as long as we're not sure it's right here, you still depend on me, so we can make fun of you as much as we want. Bastian replied, winking at his boyfriend to reassure him and show him that the situation was under control.

-Why do I have the feeling that you know exactly where you buried the Nutella, but are going to make us dig different places just to get revenge on us for discovering you were the thieves? Miroslav asked, suspicious, and for a moment Lukas thought that all hope was lost and that their stratagem was finally going to be discovered. But it was without counting on Bastian's imagination, which was especially efficient when it went to coming up with mischievous plans.

-Trust me, if I had a plan, it would be way better than this one. I mean, I'm sure the three others could have think of something like this, even without your help, Miroslav, so I don't see why I would bother using such a stupid plan. And do you really think I like looking like an old person suffering from Alzheimer? Oh sorry, I shouldn't have said that, since you're not that far from being that old. He said, laughing, soon being joined by Lukas. It was too much fun to tease them like that, and he knew it would surely be efficient to distract Miroslav from his point. 

-You know, seeing the situation you're in, I wouldn't make fun of me because of my age if I were you, especially since you know just how fed up I am with it. Maybe I'll just throw you in that swimming pool again when we'll come back if you keep bothering me with it. Miroslav growled.

-Come on, can't you think of of a better threat? It's getting boring. Did you see us making the same prank twice in a row? Lukas added, faking a yawn.

-Manuel, if I try to kill them, could you please keep me from doing it so I wouldn't have problem with justice? Miroslav sighed, turning to his teammate.

-I can't promise you anything, because right now, I want to kill them just as much as you do. The goalkeeper answered.

-Come on, Manuel, I'm sure your Fips would not be really pleased with you if you did that, right? And you don't want to get him angry, am I right? Bastian teased him. Okay, maybe it wasn't that clever to anger Manuel and Miroslav when they had actually something they could use as blackmail against them, but he was having way too much fun to stop, and it looked like it was Lukas' case too.

-I think we need an idea to make these two shut up. Manuel suggested. 

-Definitely. Miroslav agreed, just as an idea passed through his mind, and he ended up smirking, which made Lukas and Bastian understand that they were going to be in trouble. Again. But it wasn't like if they weren't use to it.

 

When Philipp and Thomas went back to the park, they had to face another problem. Problem being that Miroslav, Manuel, Bastian and Lukas were not there anymore. They took a look around, making sure that they weren't just walking somewhere nearby to pass time while waiting for them to come back. But after a while, they had to recognize the evidence: their teammates had disappeared.

-What are we going to do now? Do you think we should go back to the hotel? Or stay here and begin to dig until they come back? But to be honest, I don't really remember under which tree the Nutella was supposed to be. They all look like each other, now I understand why Bastian doesn't remember where he hid it. Thomas said, seeking his captain's advice, just like he would do on the field.

-To be honest, I don't really know what to do. But I'm sure Lukas and Bastian are behind this again. Just make sure you didn't receive a message on your phone before we wander through the whole city to find them. I'm going to do the same. He said, taking out said phone, only to see that he didn't receive any message from them. Thomas didn't have news from them either. They tried to send them a message, but they didn't get any answer, which only made them worry a little more

-How are we going to find them? This city is so big! And what if we leave and they come back? Thomas said, suddenly panicking.

-You know, Thomas, before doing anything, maybe you should calm down. They can't be so far away. I'm sure it's only a bad joke from Bastian and Lukas, maybe they are just hiding in the trees or something, and Manu and Miroslav are looking for them, or something like that. After all, it wouldn't be that surprising, knowing them. It's not like something serious happened to them. He said, trying to rationalize things.

-Or maybe it's the case, maybe they got hurt, or maybe someone kidnapped them and that's why they can't use their phones! Thomas exclaimed, suddenly extremely worried, while Philipp gave him a weird look.

-Think for a minute, Thomas. They are four grown-up, approximatively 1,80 meters tall, except for Manu who's even taller, strong men able to defend themselves, who do you think on earth would try to kidnap people like them? And how do you want them to hurt themselves? This is a public park, you know, not the Amazonian forest. Philipp pointed out, exasperated, but knowing they would achieve nothing until Thomas would have managed to calm down.

-That doesn't mean anything! I mean, they're famous football players, maybe an organisation kidnapped them to ask a ransom. And if it's the case, maybe we're in danger too, Philipp. Maybe we should go to the nearer police station before something happens to us, and report their disappearance before it is too late! He said.

Philipp sighed, sometimes wondering if he wasn't really surrounded by children. He just hoped Lukas and Bastian would stop that stupid prank before Thomas would have a heart attack.

-Thomas, have you ever been told that you've got too much imagination for your own good sometimes? Philipp asked, sighing.

-I know you must think I'm crazy, but imagine if it's true! We must find them! Thomas exclaimed. 

But luckily for Philipp, he saw their four friends coming back to the park.

-Look behind you, because to me it doesn't really look like someone tried to kidnap them. Philipp said, and Thomas immediately turned around. The minute he saw Miroslav, he rushed to him, hugging him, leaving his lover confused.

-Miro, you're safe! I was so worried about you. Thomas said, before kissing him eagerly, taking advantage that for the moment, the park was desert, except for their teammates. Miroslav didn't really understand what this was all about, but he didn't lose the occasion that presented himself and responded to the kiss with the same passion. 

-Why is Thomas acting like this? Not that I would mind if you acted that way towards me, though. Manuel asked Philipp, confused.

-I'll explain it to you later. And don't think I'm not happy to see you just because I don't kiss you the moment I see you. Philipp told him.

-And what if I say that I'm jealous? Manuel teased.

-Then I'll just tell you to remember that we have to be careful in public, and that these two should remember it too, and that this is all that you will get until we get back at the hotel. Philipp stated, leaving a quick kiss on Manuel's cheek, the look in his eyes showing Manuel just how much he would have wanted to be able to give him a real kiss. But suddenly, his eyes grew darker.

-However, can you explain me why you and Miro didn't bother answering our calls? We were worried about you. Philipp complained.

-Oh, I'm sorry, Fips. I think it's because I switched mine of because I thought we were going to spend the morning together, and I didn't want anyone to bother us. The alarm to make sure we would get up in time was set up on yours, you remember. I don't know for Miroslav's phone. But you did worry about me, then. Manuel said, a smug smile on his face.

-Yeah, a little. Philipp admitted, blushing.

At the same moment, Miroslav and Thomas finally let go of each other, which was a good thing, because some minute after, passers-by entered the park, which gave Philipp the opportunity to raise an eyebrow at them, making what he thought of their behaviour obvious.

-I didn't think you would miss me so much, although I do appreciate it. Miroslav said to Thomas, the younger man fighting against the need to just rush to his Miro's arms again and to never let go again.

-Sorry, I just imagined all the bad things that could have happened to you. Don't you dare disappear again without telling me first. Thomas let out.

Miroslav nodded, keeping for himself just how cute he found Thomas were for worrying so much about him just because he didn't know where he was for five minutes, when Miro was older than him and could obviously manage to survive alone in a city.

-Anyway, why were you gone? Philipp asked.

At that question, both Miroslav and Manuel grinned, which surprised them, since Philipp had assumed that had been missing because of one of the duo's pranks. And if the two men had just be pranked, they surely wouldn’t be smiling like this.

-Well, I think you can just see it for yourself. Manuel said, pointing at Lukas and Bastian.

The two were sulking, but surprisingly silent, which was quite uncommon. Until the moment Philipp realized why it was so.

-To be honest, right now I don't know if I should scold you or congratulate you. Philipp said, trying hard not to laugh, but failing at it. Soon Thomas was in the same state at him. If looks could kill, Bastian and Lukas surely would have already buried them by now.

-Damn it, Miro, this is a genius idea. But how did you think of it? Thomas asked him, breathless.

-Well, Bastian and Lukas had decided to bother us until you would come back, by making fun of my age, for example, and so Manu and I thought it would be great to find a way to make them shut up. And then I had this idea. We just had to go and buy some tape, and here's the result. He said proudly, and Thomas had to force himself from laughing again at the sight of Lukas and Bastian unable to speak, their mouths covered in said tape.

-I don't see how you convinced them not to remove it, though, since they can use their hands. Thomas said, thoughtful.

-Well, that's easy. We told them it was either this way, or we would have to find a way to keep them from using their hands, too. Manuel answered, Philipp looking at him with disapproval. He thought that this was going a little too far for his liking. Maybe Thomas weren't so wrong when he talked about players of Die Mannschaft being kidnapped, because it would have looked like this if Manuel and Miroslav had actually put the second part of their plan into action.

-Of course, we never would have done that, we were only bluffing, but they seem to believe us, so we won't complain. Miroslav whispered in Thomas' ear, making him giggle.

-And we're not heartless, either, we gave them a way to express themselves, see. Manuel added, pointing at Lukas, who was holding a piece of paper, on which he had written “We are not happy at all, this isn't funny”.

-Well, I think we could have figured that out on our own. Thomas replied, still on the border of laughter.

-Anyway, we don't have all day. Show us where you buried the Nutella, so we can dig it up. With some luck, maybe we will even manage not to be late for training this afternoon. Philipp sighed.

Bastian looked around hesitantly, and this time, Lukas didn't have to force himself not to smile because of his lover's act, since the tape actually kept him from doing so. Bastian pointed at a direction, but before they could follow him, Philipp intervened.

-Wait for a minute. Okay, this was really funny, but I think you should let Bastian and Lukas speak again. That's no way to treat your teammates, despite what they did. 

-But Fips...! Manuel protested.

-For once that they're out at our mercy, and not the other way around! Miroslav added.

-Come on, it's fun! Thomas finally complained.

-Who's captain of Die Mannschaft already, I can't recall? Philipp faked asking. By the way, Miroslav, I think Thomas really have a bad influence on you.

-You're no fun. The three mumbled, but they still let Bastian and Lukas get rid of the tape.

-Well, I didn't think I would say that today, but thank you for helping us, Philipp. By the way, you're quite impressive, when you go all “I'm captain of Die Mannschaft, everyone must obey me”. I swear I was almost frightened. Since you helped us with that, we will let you out of our pranks for some time. Bastian offered.

-Well...thanks, I guess? You do realize that it doesn't mean you won't have to help us to find that Nutella right? We'd better find it quickly, or then I'm really going to get angry. Philipp replied, still wondering how things could have become weird enough for him to end up siding (okay, only a little, but still) with the evil duo, Manuel looking disapprovingly at him. 

-Alright, no need to threaten us. It's somewhere this way, or at least I think so. Bastian said, and they all followed him until they were in front of (or at least what they thought were) the right tree.

They all stayed standing, waiting for someone to take the shovel. But once again, Philipp intervened almost immediately.

-Oh come on, I may have been nice with you, but I hope you don't expect us to dig in your place. You stole the Nutella, so now you're going to give it back. Just decide which one of you two is going to do it. He ordered Lukas and Bastian.

-I'm going to do it. I mean, it's me who forgot where I put it, so it's the least I can do. Bastian said, taking the shovel from Philipp's hands.

-I can do it if you want. Lukas intervened.

-No, it's fine, really. If one of us must be tired at training, I prefer it to be me. Bastian replied.

-When you'll stop flirting with each other, maybe you can think about finding my damn Nutella. Manuel said, angry, wanting to speed up things.

Bastian obeyed him, but he dig slowly on purpose, stopping every now and then to take his breath when he really didn't need it, and it wasn't long until Manuel said:

-If we let you do it, I won't have my Nutella before hours. Give me that shovel!

Once again, Bastian did as Manuel said obediently, the goalkeeper completely unaware that he had just fallen into his trap.


	10. The legend of the Saint Nutella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> First I want to thank you a lot for the kudos and comments, because that's really means a lot to me :)
> 
> I don't know where I found the ideas for this chapter, it ended up being way crazier than it was supposed to be^^' *hides*
> 
> Anyway, I think I'm going to end this story in two or three chapters, because Manuel can't keep looking for his Nutella forever.
> 
> But for now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

-Well, it obviously isn't here. I mean, we didn't bury it this deep. Lukas finally said, after Manu had spent twenty minutes trying hard to find his beloved Nutella.

-And how deep is it actually supposed to be? Miroslav asked, still suspicious of what the evil duo could be up to.

-Let's say that Manu could have stopped digging this spot ten minutes ago. Bastian answered, grinning, the funniest to him being that the Nutella wasn't buried in the first place, and certainly not here. But Manuel didn't need to know that, right? It would spoil their fun.

-Then why didn't you tell me that sooner? Manuel asked them, angry, throwing his shovel on the ground.

-What do you think? You humiliated us, first with the pajamas and then by gagging us, so of course we won't let go any occasion to get revenge on you. And if you didn't understand it by now, we actually enjoy annoying you a lot. Lukas told them.

-I couldn't have explained it better. Well done, Lukas. Bastian replied, smiling at his lover.

-Okay, maybe I should have let these two gagged. Philipp said, sighing.

-Ah, now you see just how annoying they are! Manu replied, happy to prove his point.

-You know, that could always be arranged. Miro said, an evil smirk on his face-which Bastian and Lukas found unfair, because they were the evil duo, damn it, they were supposed to be the ones annoying their teammates, not the other way around- showing everyone the spare tape he still had. 

-Despite how tempting this is, I think it'll be easier for them to tell us under which tree they think the Nutella is if they can speak. We'll keep the tape as a threat if they get too annoying, though. Philipp decided, and they all obeyed their captain. 

-So, where should we dig up next? Thomas asked, still thinking all the trees looked the same and that they were surely going to spend hours there.

-Under the tree just next to this one, I think. Do we have to do the digging again, or does the great Manuel Neuer think we're not good enough and want to do it himself from the beginning to the end? Bastian said, using a mocking tone.

-I'm going to do it myself. And you shouldn't talk to me like that, or you won't be able to talk at all soon enough. The goalkeeper replied, picking the shovel on the floor.

-That's what you say, but you won't do anything until Philipp tells you too, isn't that right? It get boring sometimes you know, seeing you obeying him like a good little puppy. Bastian replied, but Manuel chose to ignore him, beginning to dig instead. He found it surprising that everything then went silent, though, and when he raised his head again, seeing that this wasn't the right tree either, he found up that tape was covering Bastian's mouth again, and that Lukas wouldn't dare say anything, Philipp obviously threatening to do the same to him.

-Fips, you...Manu began, surprised, but Philipp explained his behaviour even before Manu could ask him what was actually going on.

-I revised my judgement, gagging them was a good idea after all. I let Lukas talk so he can tell us for the Nutella, but I have no doubt he's going to stay silent otherwise, or he will end up like Bastian. Philipp stated.

Lukas looked like if he was going to protest to defend his lover, but Bastian shook his head, taking his lover's hand in his, silently telling him not to do it, because he didn't want his boyfriend to end up in the same situation as him, and he needed one of them to keep on convincing their teammates that the Nutella was definitely here. 

Philipp then turned to Bastian, suddenly looking more impressive than before.

-And just so you know, Manu is far from just being an obedient puppy, like you call him, and I don't think I would love him so much if he was like this anyway. And do you really think that if he did everything I wanted without discussing, I would be here looking for Nutella when there are at least a hundredth things I'd rather do? And I know you only said that because you decided to anger us today, but it still isn't okay. Philipp replied.

Manuel got near him for a moment, smiling widely, and whispered into his ear:

-You know, if we weren't in public, I would definitely be kissing you right now. 

-I'm sure we'll manage to find somewhere we can be alone to do that when you'll have your Nutella back. Philipp almost purred, the way he was looking at Manuel making the taller man feel weak at the knee. 

-Are you done flirting with each other? Because if you didn't notice, we still didn't find the Nutella. It's getting boring. I mean, except for the fact Bastian can't talk anymore and looks ridiculous, that's cool. Thomas intervened.

-I flirt with Manu if I want. You should watch the way you talk to your captain. And you and Miro are worse than us when it comes to flirting anyway. Philipp hissed.

-Hey! Don't make fun of my Basti! Lukas exclaimed exactly at the same time. 

Philipp and Lukas looked at each other in surprise, because it wasn't often that you saw these two being annoyed by the same person, even if it was for different reasons. 

-You know, Thomas, maybe you shouldn't anger both of them at the same time. You know, knowing them we might not be able to keep Bastian and Lukas under control for long, and well, Philipp is right, he is the captain so he could easily get back at you. Miro whispered in his lover's ear, only trying to take him out of trouble. But Thomas sure didn't take it that way.

-So you'd rather side with them than with me? Thomas asked him, hurt.

-Of course not, all I wanted to say is that...Miro tried to correct himself, but Thomas didn't let him enough time to do so. 

-I know, you think that what I said was stupid, isn't it? And it was your idea to use that tape to make Bastian and Lukas shut up anyway, so you're not one to talk. The younger one pouted, staring at the ground.

-I just wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to you because of it, alright? If they have to get revenge against someone, I'd like it better to be against me rather than against you. He explained, and it was enough to make Thomas jump in his arms- It wasn't his fault if his Miro was so huggable!

-I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be mean, but I thought you were supporting them against me. But I shouldn't have doubted you, I'm sorry. Please, don't be angry at me. Thomas begged him, making puppy eyes at him, and of course Miro softened seeing him like this.

-Of course I won't be angry at you. Miro replied, smiling.

-See who's being flirty now. Philipp intervened sarcastically, but as an answer, Thomas stick his tongue at him, and the captain rolled his eyes.

-Maybe we should go back to looking for my Nutella? Manuel asked, still not forgetting why he was here in the first place. 

Needless to say that once again, it didn't help to improve Philipp's mood.

-Right. Basti, do you have an idea of where else it could be? Lukas asked his lover, trying hard not to smirk at how they were fooling the goalkeeper. Miroslav and Thomas flirting together was a good news for them, because while they were making love eyes at each other, it kept Miroslav from going back to the doubts he had had about the evil duo really hiding the Nutella here. 

Bastian pointed to another tree, and Manuel immediately started digging. Bastian and Lukas looked at each other for a second, and they had a very, very hard time not giggling. It was a shame they couldn't film this, really. It could have been a very good way to make fun of him later. Well, to make fun of them four, since they had all been fooled by them. 

Manuel had been digging in front of seven tree, and despite being trained as a goalkeeper, he was beginning to grow tired, his arms hurting, and he was also despairing to ever see his Nutella again. Philipp was being more and more suspicious, especially since Bastian and Lukas didn't look like people who had just been defeated, their eyes shining, despite the fact that he was keeping one of them from talking.

Manuel was beginning his eighth hole when he felt something poking at his leg. He turned around, only to find himself in front of a child who looked like if he was five or six years old.

The other players didn't see him coming either, but luckily for them, Thomas and Miroslav had stopped hugging a while ago, after Philipp grew really bored of them cuddling while he was stuck to watching his lover dirtying his clothes while trying to find some jars of Nutella. And it didn't please him at all, because he thought these clothes looked quite nice on his Manu, and they surely were ruined now. So he had passed his nerves on the two other men, telling them to stop cuddling in front of everyone, and now he was happy he had don so.

-Hello, what do you want? Manuel asked kindly, thinking the child had surely seen him playing in a game with Bayern or Die Mannschaft and wanted an autograph from him, or something like this. He surely wasn't expecting what was coming. 

-Excuse me, mister, but if you want to play, you should go to the sandbox. My mommy always say it's bad to play in the dirt. The child scolded him.

This time, Lukas and Bastian couldn't help themselves and they burst out laughing, which sounded more like “mmmmphhhh” on Bastian's side, since he still was unable to talk because of the tape. Thomas was laughing almost as loudly as them, and Miroslav had had the decency to put his hand his front of his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Only Philipp seemed to be sorry for his Manu, although his eyes were shining with amusement. 

-Well, I'm not really playing. I'm looking for something. Manuel tried to explain himself, which really wasn't easy to do while his friends were busy making fun of him.

However, the child's eyes grew wide with admiration, as he asked:

-So you're looking for a treasure then? Like Indiana Jones? That's awesome! Did you already go to Egypt? Did you see mummies? And pyramids? 

By now, even Philipp had a really, really hard time staying serious, while Lukas, Bastian and Thomas were definitely long gone. Manuel was looking at them, hoping that they would come up with something to help him get out of this mess, but of course it was the last thing Bastian and Lukas were going to do, Philipp still needed to control his laugh, and Miroslav wanted to see how Manuel would get out of this.

Thomas, however, took pity on his friend. He looked around, as if he was afraid to be watched, and he told the child:

-I can tell you what he's looking for, but you mustn't repeat it to anyone, because it's a secret. Do you promise not to reveal it?

The child nodded, eager to know what exactly the six men were doing here.

-You know the legend of the king Arthur and his knights? Thomas asked again.

-Of course! The child replied.

-Well, you see, Arthur was looking for the Saint Graal. But we're looking for something even more precious, the Saint Nutella. This is king Manu, and we are the knights of the...of the rectangular pitch! Because, you see, it's a really important quest, and so there's a lot of knights looking for it, so we need a lots of space when he all gather together. When we'll have the Saint Nutella, it will allow us to...make chocolate appear at will, and it will make everyone happy! He said, and this time, even Philipp ended up laughing this time, joining the three other men.

-And these two can't stop laughing because they've been cursed by the evil wizard duo over there whose laugh is highly contagious. That's why we tried to keep them from talking, but one of them managed to free himself. Manuel added, happy of his explanation. He had never expected a child to look at him with admiration because of something else than football, but he couldn't deny it was great.

However, it didn't last for long, because the boy's older brother went to look for him, scolding him for getting away from his sight and talking from strangers. Just after he left Lukas finally exclaimed, tears in his eyes from laughing too much:

-Really, Manuel? The evil wizard duo? How the hell did you think of that? 

-Oh, come on, the story of the Saint Nutella was way better! I mean, the knights of the rectangular pitch! My Thomas is the best! Miroslav replied, but before he could take Thomas in his arms-again- Philipp went between them, keeping the two apart.

-Oh no, I don't want more flirting. We still have this Nutella to find, and it would be better if we could do that quickly. Because we were lucky this child was young and gullible. And yes, it was funny, I must admit it, but I don't want to explain to the media why we're doing this if someone ends up recognizing us. And I'm not even talking about the fact we could get arrested for degrading public spaces. He scolded them.

-Actually, I think we will need to stop doing this for a while. Miroslav told him.

-Why? I need to find my Nutella! Manuel complained.

-Maybe, but if you want to have time to change clothes before going to training, and I think you do, because I don't expect you to want the others to see you wearing clothes covered in mud, we should head back to the hotel now. Miroslav advised them.

Manuel looked like if he wanted to keep looking for his Nutella, but Philipp immediately said:

-Don't you think I'm going to let you be late at training or arrive in such a state. I'm the captain of the team, I can't let something like that happen. We're leaving right now.

-Let's go back then. Miroslav decided. 

So Manuel took his shovel in his hand, ready to leave. Philipp lead the way, and Miroslav and Thomas went with them. Lukas and Bastian, however, stayed behind. 

-You're not coming with us? Miroslav asked.

-You really think we want to spend more time than necessary with you after what happened today? And I know that we won't be able to keep ourselves from annoying you again, and I would like for Bastian to be able to talk while we will be coming back to the hotel. 

-Alright, but remember that if you try to do any mischief again, that picture of you will end up on twitter immediately. Philipp warned them.

-How could I forget it? See you at training. He groaned.

He waited for the four other players to be out of sight, and then he gently removed the tape covering his lover's mouth, caressing his cheek while he was doing so. The minute he was free, a grin immediately appeared on Bastian's face, and he asked his lover:

-So, I guess it's you who have a plan now? 

-Oh, yes. But I must congratulate you, yours was brilliant. Lukas replied, leaving a quick kiss on Bastian's lips.


	11. Pranks' consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> As always thanks for the comments and kudos!^^  
> I hope you'll like this (very fluffly) chapter

-Is it done? They didn't catch you? Lukas asked anxiously when Bastian got back to their room to get ready for training. He really hoped his boyfriend had faced no problems while realizing their new evil plan.

-Don't worry, Luks, everything went just as well. Now we just have to look at Manu looking desperately for his Nutella in the whole town when it's not even there anymore. Bastian said, chuckling.

-You know, sometimes I wonder if we're not a little too hard with the others, maybe we should, I don't know, from time to time give them periods when we don't prank them? I mean, after all it's not funny enough if they're expecting us to prank them. Look at how fast Miroslav understood we were behind all this. And we had to threaten Philipp so he wouldn't tell Manuel right away. He pointed out.

-Sorry to say that, Luks but I think it's a bad idea. Bastian immediately answered.

-Why? You don't think we should be nice to our teammates for once? And this prank alone worked so well, maybe we could take a break? He suggested.

-Of course, in theory it sounds good, I agree with you on that. But do you really think we would manage to spend more than one or two days without pranking someone? We both know it's too much fun, no? Bastian asked him, raising an eyebrow.

-Okay, you're right, I would never manage to do that. Let's keep pranking them, then. He said after thinking about what his lover had said, and coming to the conclusion that yes, it would indeed be almost impossible for him to keep his word.

-Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to prank Manu and Fips for a while with them looking for that Nutella. But let's go to training now, or we're going to be late.

 

They were in the locker room, getting ready for training. Everyone had already left, except for Manuel and Philipp. And the only reason Philipp was still there was because he had noticed that Manuel had been staring at his goalkeeper gloves for a long time now without putting them on.

-Is something wrong, Manu? He asked him, wrapping an arm around the goalkeeper's waist. Manuel looked down, like a child who had been caught doing something wrong, trying to get away from Philipp's arms. It convinced the captain that something was wrong with him.

-Come on Manu, you know you can speak to me. It can't be that bad. Philipp encouraged him.

-It's my hands...His lover whispered, and at these words, Philipp's heart almost stop beating, fearing that something really wrong was happening to his boyfriend. What happened to his hands that could be so bad? Was his Manu about to tell him he had some kind of disease which would force him to stop playing football? He was already imagining the worst scenarios, but he finally took his courage and asked in a soothing tone:

-What is it?

-I've spent too much time digging...Now I have blisters all over my hands, I don't know how I will be able to put my gloves on. He let out, looking down, ashamed, once more.

Philipp let out the breath he had been holding, and scolded himself for imagining such bad things before knowing what it was really about. At this rate, he would become like Thomas, thinking someone kidnapped Manu each time he would be out of his sight. 

It surprised Manuel that Philipp was not mad at him because of this. he really had expected his lover, but also captain, to get angry at him for hurting himself and being incapable of playing correctly because he had wanted to find his Nutella back, not letting anything stop him. Instead Philipp was smiling, almost laughing, and Manuel was perplexed.

-Fips? He asked, afraid his lover was going crazy because of all he had put him through this morning.

-Sorry, it's just...I was afraid it was something worse. Not that I don't care for you, these blisters must be very painful, I'm sorry you hurt yourself. You should really take the time to heal them after the training. He said, inspecting Manuel's hands and noticing that some of said blisters were open. He didn't want it to get infected, he would surely take care of that himself afterwards. If only Manuel had talked to him about it when they had been in their hotel room, he could have done something about it.

-What do you think I can do for this training? I can not miss it. Manuel asked, wishing Philipp would find a way to help him.

-I agree with you, you can't really skip it, especially not after how we angered the coach this morning. I'll help you to put your gloves on, if you want. I can't say it won't be painful, but I'll try to make it easier for you, okay?

Manuel nodded, and he let out:

-Thank you, Fips.

-You don't have to thank me, Manuel, helping you is what I have and what I want to do, as your lover. I can't let you alone in hard times, I love you too much for that, and you should know it. I mean, I did go with you looking for you Nutella this morning, didn't I? He explained. 

-Still, you have all the reasons to be angry at me for hurting myself so stupidly, and instead you're kind and you're offering to help me, even worrying about me. I love you so much Fips, I don't deserve you. Manuel added, and once again, he almost managed to make Philipp's heart stop- not for the same reason this time, though. Philipp also blushed slightly, touched by his lover's words.

-Well, you're not a bad lover yourself, when you're not being obsessed with Nutella. He answered, kissing Manuel tenderly, before taking one of the goalkeeper's gloves in his hands.

-Ready? He asked Manuel, and the taller man nodded, a little afraid but trusting Philipp with all his heart.

Philipp began to slide the glove on Manuel's hand, searching his lover's face for any sign of pain, also taking advantage of the situation to gently caress the back of Manuel's hand, where he wasn't hurt, to reassure him. He took his time, and managed to put the glove on. He was just as successful with the second one, although Manuel almost didn't move his hands afterwards, afraid his hurt flesh would come in contact with the fabric.

-Here, it's done. He said, his heart melting at the love he saw in his lover's eyes.

-Thank you Fips, you're the best. I'm still going to have a hard time catching any ball today, though. He sighed.

-It would be better already if you had talked to me about tit when we were in our room, you know. Why didn't you do it? Philipp asked him gently.

Despite how fed up he had been spending all this morning looking for Manuel's damn Nutella, he couldn't find it in him to be angry at his lover right now. Not when Manuel really seemed to feel bad about what he had done. 

Not that Philipp was stupid, of course he knew that the moment the training would be over, Manuel would surely want to look for his Nutella again. But he also knew Manuel really felt bad putting him through this all, he could see it now, and so he decided not too be hard with him. Not that he'd ever be able to stay mad at Manuel for long. 

-I just...I didn't want to bother you with this when it's all my fault in the first time. I wouldn't have asked for your help if I had managed to put my gloves on alone. I know I already ruined this morning for you, so I didn't want to make things worse. Manuel explained, not daring to meet Philipp's eyes.

-Manu, I must admit this morning really didn't go as I had planned, but that doesn't mean I'm mad at you. You shouldn't have hesitated to ask me for help, I will always help you and be there for you, can you understand that? And as for what happened this morning being only your fault, I beg to differ. Lukas and Bastian only managed to steal that Nutella because we were busy making love together, and I'm pretty sure I played a part in that. Philipp answered, smirking a little, and this time it was Manuel's time to blush.

Although it didn't last long, as the goalkeeper soon began to kiss the other man, Philipp immediately parting his lips for him, getting lost in the kiss. Manuel embraced him, putting his hands on Philipp's back to put him closer…

Before suddenly jerking away, while letting out a cry of pain. 

-Manuel? What's wrong? Philipp asked, puzzled, still a little dizzy from their kiss.

-Sorry, it's the blisters. I forgot about it. Manuel excused himself. 

Philipp put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to make him understand it didn't matter, that he wasn't angry at him for that, when Bastian entered the locker room.

-I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you two were doing, but the coach asked me to go to look for you. We're waiting on you for the training to begin. He said, looking quite happy to be able to boss them around.

-Don't be so smug. We still have that picture of you and Lukas, and we're ready to use tape again if you force us to. Philipp growled, definitely fed up with the two pranksters. He was already thinking about how he could make them pay for everything that had happened. He was sure he would end up finding something appropriate.

-Eh, don't be like that, I'm just telling you what the coach said. Bastian replied, but it was obvious that he was indeed glad to be able to scold them.

-Go ahead, we will follow you. Philipp answered.

-Alright, but you'd better be quick; Bastian advised them, leaving them alone.

-Fips, do you think I'll be able to stop a ball with my hands hurting like that? Manuel asked him, worried. They were lucky there was just a training today and not a real game, or he would have been in deep, deep trouble.

-I don't know, Manu, but I'll try to be in the same team as you, and I swear I'll do my best to keep the ball away from your goalpost. Philipp assured him, looking very determined. 

-Thank you, Fips. I still don't think I deserve someone as great as you, though. He said as they went to the training pitch.

 

However, keeping the ball away from Manuel's goalpost wasn't really that easy. Philipp had indeed managed to get on the same team as Manu, but the problem was that Lukas and Bastian had also achieved to be together on the opposite team, and they were well determined to get back at them on the field. 

Despite knowing that their plan was going well, they still thought Manuel and Philipp deserved to be punished a little more, especially for gagging them. They were ready to make them pay for that humiliation.

And so they did all they could to score, or to pass the ball to someone who could, not letting the defenders of the other training team have any time to breath. Of course, they always worked hard during training, but Philipp was sure they usually didn't try that hard, and so he had to grit his teeth and try even harder than them. However, Bastian still managed to get past him, in front of Manuel and the goalpost. 

He saw the apprehension in Manuel's eyes before Bastian tried to shoot the ball, and he cursed himself for not being strong enough to keep this from happening. However, the goalkeeper managed to catch it, even if he had to restrain a yelp while doing so.

Bastian groaned, and Philipp went next to him, whispering:

-Maybe you can prank Manuel using his Nutella, but that doesn't change how good he is on a field. And I'll swear that when all this is over, I'll find a way to get back at you. Just wait for it. He threatened him, and Bastian understood from the look in Philipp's eyes that this wasn't just idle talk.

The end of the training went smoothly enough, although some trainers played better than others- Philipp couldn't help but notice that Mario had some difficulties running fast enough, and that Marco often looked at him apologetically. 

It was also easy, from the bags under their eyes, to see which players had been able to go back to sleep after Manu had triggered the fire alarm, and which hadn't. Mesut was yawning more often than not, looking as if he would rather be in his bed. 

The medical staff had decided it would be safer for Benedikt not to play today, even if his injury wasn't serious, and so he was sitting on the bench, massaging his hurt ankle, watching his teammates play and cheering each time Mats executed a good move. Their relationship had been discovered anyway, so he could just as well act like this. 

Most of them were relieved when the training came to an end, since most of them were lacking sleep or had been wandering through the city all morning looking for Nutella.

Manuel looked down once more when their coach talked, saying they had played well enough, but that he didn't want a mess like this morning in the hotel too happen again. 

He congratulated Philipp, Bastian and Lukas for playing well, while at the same time complaining they didn't play this way more often. Philipp had to bit his lip to keep himself from saying that most of the time, he didn't have to protect his lover because his hands covered with blisters because of the damn evil duo.

-Hey, Manu, Philipp, are we going to look for the Nutella again? Thomas asked them at the end of the training, looking very excited at the idea.

Before Manuel could answer, Philipp immediately intervened.

-Manuel is going nowhere right now. He has blisters on his hands, and I'm definitely going to do something for it before he does anything else. He stated.

-But Fips, my Nutella...Manuel whined.

-Your Nutella can wait, I don't care if I'm the only one here actually caring for your health, I won't let this go. You're coming with me, end of the discussion. Now let's go. Philipp decided.

Thomas watched them leaving, deceived, and he felt Miroslav put a hand on his shoulder.

-You know, Philipp is right. If it was you who were hurt, I would insist on healing you first too. He said.

-I know, but what are we going to do now? I mean, annoying Bastian and Lukas while looking for the Nutella was so fun! I don't want to wait. He complained, pouting.

-I'm sure we can find something fun to do while waiting for Manuel and Philipp. Miroslav said, hoping Thomas would take the hint and understand what “something fun” actually meant.

-Oh yes, you're right. I know, I'm sure we could find a way to annoy Bastian and Lukas wile Manuel and Philipp are. They deserve it, I mean they were mean to you! And it's not like Philipp is going to complain about it, not after what happened today! Thomas exclaimed, excited.

Miroslav regretted not making his hint more evident, because now he was sure Thomas didn't catch it. Was it too much to wish for some sexy time with his boyfriend? Thomas saw how defeated Miroslav seemed to be, and couldn't keep himself from chuckling.

-What is so funny? Miroslav asked him, puzzled. 

-You really thought I didn't take that hint? Don't worry, I want you too, but I'd rather wait until we know the end of this story. I mean, I'm sure that if we go to your room or to mine now, we will stay there all day instead of looking for the Nutella. So for once, I'm going to be the responsible one and not give in to temptation. He explained proudly.

-Sorry to deceive you, but I hardly see how wanting to get involved in all the team's trouble just because you find it funny makes you responsible. Miroslav teased him.

-That's because you're an old man, Opa, you can't understand. Thomas replied, laughing.

-You know, you're lucky it's you, because these times I use to get quite upset at people making fun of my age. I'm not that old anyway. Miroslav warned him, but Thomas saw the spark in his eyes.

-Oh, and how do you feel when it's me who jokes about it? Thomas wondered.

-Well, it only makes me want to kiss you to make you shut up. He answered, and Thomas closed his eyes and parted his lips as he did just that.


	12. The evil duo beaten by the evil spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> This is going to be the penultimate chapter of this story, I still have a hard time realizing it's going to end soon.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll still have fun reading it. :)

-But Fips, what if something happens to my Nutella while I'm here? Manuel asked, distressed, after Philipp had forced him to sit on the bed in their hotel room, decided to treat his wounded hands.

-Manuel, from what we know, your Nutella is buried deep underground in that, and we didn't manage to find it even though we were looking for it. I don't know what can happen to it. However, I know what might happen to your hands if we don't take time to heal these blisters. You should have stopped digging when it began to hurt you. His captain and lover sighed.

-I know, I was stupid, sorry. Manuel said, looking down.

-I didn't say that. I just don't like it when you are hurt. You know I always worry about you. Philipp explained.

-Will you be mad at me if I tell you my shoulders hurt because of the digging too? Manuel asked, making puppy eyes at Philipp so he wouldn't get angry.

-No, but I would wonder if you're not trying to get a massage. The smaller man replied.

-You would do that? The goalkeeper asked, interest obvious in his eyes. Philipp couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. He couldn't help but adore him.

-Come on, you know I would do everything for you. Philipp joked, reaching for a kiss that Manuel happily gave him.

-Can you do that first, and healing my hands afterwards? Manuel asked once they separated.

-I know someone who's suddenly less eager to go to fetch his Nutella. Philipp chuckled, but regretting his words the second he pronounced them. What if Manuel decided he shouldn't waste time with that when he still had to look for his Nutella? Just the idea of it already made Philipp's blood boil in his veins. He had already given up on too many things this morning because of Nutella.

-Well, some things are too good for me to refuse it, even if it means reporting my search for Nutella for later. And you giving me a message definitely one of these things. Manuel purred, before taking off his shirt and laying on his stomach on the bed. 

-I should have offered you lots of massages this morning, then. Philipp joked as his hands began to work on Manuel's tense back and shoulders, his worries disappearing at his lover's words.

He frowned at how sore and hard Manuel's muscles felt under his touch. Now he really regretted not keeping Manuel from digging for so long. The team couldn't afford for their goalkeeper to be hurt, and he hated it when something was wrong with Manuel. And even if he knew Manuel was big enough to make his own decisions, he still felt responsible for this. He should have known his lover was over doing it.

-I could spend my life like this, you know. With you taking care of me like that. Manuel let out, and Philipp couldn't resist the temptation to leave a small kiss on his neck, making him shiver.

-If you do that, Fips, I think this is going to become much more than an innocent massage. Manuel pointed out, although the idea seemed to please him greatly.

-And of course, you wouldn't like that. His lover said in an ironic tone, trailing more small kisses on Manuel's skin.

-But Philipp, I still have to look for my Nutella, and I know I won't be able to leave this room if you keep tempting me like that! Manuel protested.

-Would it really be so bad? This is better than eating Nutella, no? Philipp asked, leaving a playful kiss on his jaw, determined to make Manuel forget about his Nutella.

-But Fips, we won't stay in this city forever! I need to pick it up today! He whined, and Philipp sighed in defeat.

-Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it. Philipp groaned, unintentionally massaging Manuel's shoulder a little too hard, making him yelp.

-Oh, sorry, Manu, I didn't want to! The captain immediately exclaimed, leaving an apologetic kiss on the spot he had hurt.

-Does I really upset you so much? I'm sorry, I just want to get my Nutella back before it is too late. Manuel explained, and Philipp could hear sadness in his voice.

-Of course not, Manu, it's just...Everything that happened today got on my nerves, it's all. Now sit up again, I'm going to bring what we need to heal your hands, and then we will be able to look for your Nutella. Philipp promised him, smiling gently, and it made Manuel's face brighten.

Philipp then went to the bathroom, silently glad he always brought with him his first aid kid, with enough things in it to face all kind of situations. He sometimes wondered if he wasn't overdoing it, but the recent events had proved he was right to always be prepared for the worst- Okay, maybe what had happened this morning wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to Manuel, but still, he didn't like it.

He went back to their room, where Manuel was waiting for him, the palm of his hands in evidence, ready to be healed.

-I need to disinfect it first, it might hurt a little bit. Philipp warned him as he took a spray out of the kit. Manuel nodded and gritted his teeth, ready for the pain.

Or at least he thought he was, because when Philipp put some of it on his left hand, he jumped in pain, his hand burning way too much, tears forming into his eyes.

-Damn Fips, it doesn't hurt a little, it hurts like hell! He exclaimed, keeping his second hand away from the evil- in his opinion- spray.

-Manu, don't be a child! It can't hurt that much, and you need to be healed anyway. Now stay still! Philipp insisted, and Manuel obeyed him, still fearing what was to come.

The second time, he had exactly the same reaction as the first one, trying to get away from the spray and the sting it brought. Except that this time, he involuntarily hit Philipp's hand while doing so, and his lover dropped the spray, which fell under the bed.

-Damn it, Manuel, what was that for? Philipp complained, holding his hand against himself.

-I'm sorry, Fips, I didn't want to do that. It just hurt too much. But I feel bad for doing this to you. Is your hand alright? He asked, worried for his lover. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Philipp because of him.

-Don't worry, it's nothing. You surprised me, but I'm not hurt. He answered.

-Still, let me kiss it better. Just in case. Manuel insisted, and Philipp smiled warmly as Manuel did so, his lips brushing against the back of his hand.

-You should stop flirting with me so much if you really want to go after your Nutella afterwards, because I can only take so much. Anyway, I have to pick that spray under the bed, now. He groaned.

-Do you want me to do it for you, since it's my fault? Manuel offered gently, wanted to show Philipp he regretted what he had done.

-No, you won't. Think for a minute: If you take something under that bed, I will surely have to use that spray again to make sure no dust or dirt got into your blisters. And I don't think any of us wants that right? So if you want to please me, just make sure not to touch anything until I put some bandages on your hand, alright? He asked, and Manuel nodded, obeying him.

Philipp then left the bed, kneeling on the floor so he could look for the spray under the bed. 

As he did so, his eyes grew wide with surprise.

 

After training, Bastian and Lukas had rushed to their room too, but for different reasons that Manuel and Philipp. They needed to discuss what they would do when Manuel would come back to look for his Nutella. Even if in the end, this morning didn't go so bad for them, they hated it when they couldn't prepare their plans together. 

They knew their team works were always more efficient, and they indeed needed a master plan to fool four of their teammates at the same time. However, planning could wait until they stopped making out, congratulating each other for the plans they had managed to come up with.

-You were awesome, Basti, leading them to the wrong places, convincing them you weren't lying, especially Miroslav...I'm so lucky to have you, you know. You are the best prank partner and lover ever! Lukas praised him between two kisses, a wicked smile on his face.

-Thanks, but I never could have come up with such great plans if I hadn't been doing it for you, Luks. Everything I did, I did it for you. You will always be my source of inspiration. Bastian affirmed, and the other prankster smiled, cuddling a little more against his lover, the smile on his face even huger than before.

-You know, even if they discovered we were behind this, I had lots of fun leading them to false conclusions. We should do something like this again in the future. Of course, we will need to find something else to steal, maybe something even bigger, but I'm sure it could be worth it. I mean, so long this prank is a perfect success! Lukas suggested.

-I do admit I love this last idea you had, it was brilliant. Going to take back the Nutella and hiding it under Manuel's bed must be the best way to get back at them for humiliating us so much with these pajamas! Bastian added.

-Oh yes, I can't wait to see Manuel looking for his Nutella in this park while we will know it's in their room again! Lukas chuckled, really proud of his idea. 

-Yes. Let's just hope he doesn't find it before he leaves. Bastian let out. He liked Lukas' plan a lot, but he couldn't deny it came with risks. But if they didn't like taking risks, then they wouldn't be the two prankers of Die Mannschaft.

-C'mon Basti, Manuel surely already looked for his Nutella everywhere in his room this morning, and so he thinks it is not here. And honestly, why would he look under his bed? Lukas asked, proud of his point.

-Yes, you're right. It's me who is too pessimistic on this one. And even if something goes wrong now, we had so much fun that I would consider it was all worth it. So, what do you think we should do, if they get suspicious? I mean, Miroslav envisaged that we could have lied about burying the Nutella in the park. He pointed out.

-You have a point. The easiest way to keep them from being too suspicious was to annoy them, but we can't do that anymore or they are only going to gag us one more, and I'm sure none of us wants this to happen again. Lukas exposed.

-Of course we must avoid that from happening ever again. Maybe we should set up another prank to distract them, something they wouldn't expect to come from us. I don't know what it could be though, do you have any idea, Lukas? Bastian asked his lover for help.

Lukas kept some minutes thinking, before shaking his head negatively.

-I'm afraid I'm not thinking of anything right now. But maybe I would have some revelation if you kissed me again? He said, getting closer to the other man, smiling seductively at him. 

For a moment, Bastian almost gave into the temptation of his lover's soft skin, full lips and mischievous eyes, but he shook his head, regaining his composure.

-No, Lukas, seriously we must think of something. We can't just improvise! Bastian protested.

-But it worked well until now! And I want to cuddle and make out with you some more. Is that too much to ask? He asked Bastian, making sad eyes at him so that he would accept to act like he wanted him to.

-Don't look at me like that. I know that look, and it is unfair of you to use it in such a situation. You know I always want to do these kinds of things things with you too, but right now we need a plan if we don't want this whole adventure to end in failure for us. I know improvising worked well for us until now, but it didn't change the fact that our plan was almost discovered more than once. We need to have everything prepared before the others asks us to follow them. Bastian insisted.

-Okay, well then. You must be right. Let's discuss this plan of yours then, I'm sure we'll find something together. Can I stay in your arms while we do so, though? Lukas sighed.

-Of course you can. Bastian chuckled, bringing him closer.

 

-I'm going to kill them! Philipp exclaimed, so angry that even Manuel was worried. Okay, not worried, afraid was the right word. His Fips would be frightening sometimes.

-Fips, calm down! His lover tried to soothe him. The goalkeeper wanted to put his arms on Philipp shoulder to make him listen to him, but then remembered about his blisters and went against it. He didn't want Philipp to use that evil spray on his hands again.

-I can't believe they made us wander through the whole city and talked you into digging up almost the whole park until you got these awful blisters, when your fucking Nutella was here all along. The smaller man raged, his face becoming redder and redder.

-Fips...Manuel tried again, but Philipp was too lost in his rambling to hear him.

-I'm so fed up of them always thinking we're nothing but fools. If they take it like that, then I'm just going to give them lots of extra training! And they'd better play perfectly, or things are going to go wrong for them, too! If they want to see me angered, then they will!

-Philipp...Manuel said, this time using his lover's complete first name, hoping it would make him react. He wasn't so lucky.

-And the worse is that they manage to do half of their pranks without the coach even realizing it! That's not fair! Philipp continued, still talking to himself, going around in circles like a lion in a cage. He looked as dangerous as one, too. 

Manuel sighed. If Philipp was acting like this, there was only one way for him to distract from how upset he was. 

-But what is worse is that they are so proud of themselves. They don't even feel guil-

Philipp was stopped in the middle of his word by Manuel's lips on his own, which surprised him since he had been too caught up in his speech to actually realize that his lover had been getting nearer. At first he didn't understand, and was even a little upset that his lover didn't let him finish his sentence.

But the touch of Manuel's lips was enough to make him soften in one second, and he accepted the kiss, parting his lips so that Manuel's tongue could caress his own. He wrapped his arms around Manuel's shoulder to keep him closer, since the goalkeeper couldn't hold him because of his hurt hands. They made the kiss last until they were both half of breath and smiling happily, Philipp's sharp anger all of a sudden forgotten.

-You shouldn't get so mad because of them. I'm sure you said “what is worse twice”. That doesn't make much sense, and we both know you don't usually react like this, right? Now that we have my Nutella back, we'll find a more subtle way to get back at them, I promise. But for now on, I thought you said you wanted to take care of my hands. Manuel reminded him.

-Of course, sorry. I got,...carried away. He admitted.

-Indeed. But I don't mind, you're really handsome when you get all worked up. Manuel said, smirking.

-Well, I saw the effect it had on you. But you will have to restrain yourself while I'll finish healing your hands. And then, we will make Lukas and Bastian pay once and for all. Philipp replied, grinning at Manuel in the same way.


	13. A plan and a plotwist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So this is it, the last chapter of this story. Which is accidentaly going to be insanely long, sorry.^^' I really wish you will like the final (can you tell I'm a bit insecure about it? XD) and that you will have fun with this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for following this story so far (when I think it was supposed to be a one-shot...), and thank you for every comment and kudos, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> I hope you'll like this last chapter of the quest for Nutella :)

All Philipp wanted to do right now was to go to search for Bastian and Lukas to finally, finally take his well-deserved revenge on them. But before doing that, he knew he still had a hurt goalkeeper, who also happened to be his lover, who needed to be taken care of. Philipp had maybe been distracted by the discovery of the Nutella, but it didn't change the fact that he still had to finish healing Manuel's hands. 

When he said that to Manuel, the joy on his lover's face let place to worry, and he took a step backwards, obviously not reassured at all, giving a weird look to the spray Philipp had just picked up from under the bed. He looked at Philipp pleadingly, as if his lover wanted to torture.

-Don't be like that, Manu, I'm done with the spray. As long as you'll be careful enough not to touch anything until I put a bandage on your hand, I won't have to use it again. Now that the wound is disinfected, what I still have to do shouldn't hurt anymore, I promise. And maybe you suffered a little earlier, but it allowed you to have your Nutella back, so it was worth it, no? He tried to convince his lover, caressing Manuel's forearm reassuringly.

-Yes, I must admit you have a point, Fips. And you know I trust. By the way, you are the best, finding back my Nutella for me! I swear I would hug you if I didn't have these nasty blisters. Manuel recognized.

-Oh, I didn't do a lot. I had luck, that's all. Philipp protested.

-Still, to me you'll always be amazing. The goalkeeper assured him, kissing his lover tenderly, the captain blushing slightly at being praised so much.

-You are saying that because you're in love. And because you're obsessed with your Nutella, too. So you are anything but objective. Philipp replied, smiling warmly, now feeling more relaxed, as he prepared everything he needed to finish healing Manuel's hands.

Not that it meant he would let Bastian and Lukas get away with this, of course, but having Manuel looking at him with such adoration somehow made it easier for him to be less annoyed thinking about everything he had to face this morning.

-Of course, and I think both are very good things. And I don't really care about being objective or not. You'll always be the best to me. Manuel answered, staring right at Philipp, aware of how he managed to embarrass his Fips a little, and enjoying it. After all, it wasn't often that his lover allowed himself to lose control over a situation. Only when he was with him, and Manuel really treasured that.

-You just won't stop flirting with me, right? Now give me your hands again. Philipp ordered, and Manuel did it reluctantly, biting his lip, in dread of what was coming.

Philipp put some ointment against burns on his right hand, and Manuel shuddered for a moment, before calming down.

-You see, it wasn't so terrible. Philipp said, even though his mind was still working on how he could make Lukas and Bastian pay, because he really needed to do something the two pranksters would not forget so soon. 

He had envisaged posting that picture of them in pyjamas, since now he didn't need it as a mean of pressure anymore, but he needed their punishment to be worse than that. But he was sure he would manage to find something good enough. No matter what it would involve.

-Yeah, it's just a bit cold. To be honest, my hand feel better already. Manuel admitted.

-Just let me put a bandage on it and do the same to the other one, and then it will be over. Philipp promised, and Manuel stayed still, watching him do so. He couldn't take his eyes off of Philipp's precise hands and collected face.

-I like it when you look so concentrated, you know. He whispered in Philipp's ear as his boyfriend was finishing wrapping the bandage around his hand.

-So I was right, you just can't stop teasing me. If I was you, I wouldn't do that, except if you want me to get really unfocused and to mess up your bandage. Philipp protested, but he had an amused smile on his face.

-Oh, you're no fun. Manuel whined.

-No, I'm just lucid concerning the effect you have on me. So stop looking at me with your puppy eyes if you want me to do a decent work! He retorted.

-Alright. Manuel accepted, deceived, not getting closer to Philipp and staying silent.

Philipp rolled his eyes at how childish Manuel could be sometimes as he finished his work, still being as careful as before to make sure he wouldn't hurt his lover. Soon enough, he was done with it, proud of his work.

-Now it's finished. Please next time make sure not to hurt yourself like that, no matter what you are doing it for, being related to Nutella or to something else. I don't like it when something is wrong with you. Philipp insisted again.

-Don't worry, Fips, I'll be careful. He promised, getting off of the bed.

The first thing he did then was to rush to his recently-found-back Nutella jars, and he begun to open one immediately, under Philipp's shocked eyes.

-Manuel Neuer! Can I know what you are doing? He immediately asked him, not sounding pleased at all.

-Well, I'm making sure all my Nutella is there and that these aren't empty jars Lukas and Bastian placed here to confuse us, isn't it obvious? He replied back. This obviously didn't help his lover to calm down.

-And didn't it cross your mind that by doing this, you might make your blisters worse than they already are? You'd better get away from these Nutella jars this instant if you don't want me to get angry. He threatened him, already regretting the calm and peaceful moments they had shared just a few minutes ago.

If he had known how things would turn out right after, he would have taken a little more time healing Manuel's hands, and maybe it would have involved a little more making out.

-I'm sure you are only telling me that because you don't want me to eat Nutella! Manuel whined, and Philipp sighed again.

Who would have ever thought he would fall deeply in love with a man who could be so childish? And yet despite Manuel's sometimes annoying behaviour, he couldn't ignore the fact he would do anything for him.

-If I try to make you reduce your Nutella's consumption, it's only for your health, you know. And besides, I promise this time it has nothing to do with it. Look, I'll open your jars for you if you really need to make sure your Nutella is there. Philipp offered.

However, he wasn't expecting Manuel's reaction at all. His lover took a step backward, just like when he had thought Philipp was going to use the spray again, as if he wanted to protect his Nutella from him, leaving Philipp confused. 

-Sorry Fips, but I would like it better if you didn't touch it. Manuel said, keeping his Nutella close.

Philipp knew Manuel was quite obsessed with his Nutella, everyone else in the team knew it, but he had never thought his boyfriend would react like this because of that damn chocolate paste. Did he really put so little faith in him? Philipp looked away, hurt and betrayed, the happiness he had felt a few moments ago leaving him as quickly as it had come. He had wanted to please his Manu by offering to do that, to be kind to him, and here was his reward.

-Right. If you like your Nutella jars so much, then you can stay with them. I am going to look for Thomas and Miroslav to give Lukas and Bastian the lesson they deserve. You don't have to come with me. Philipp let out, the anger in his voice quite obvious.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. He was far too mad right now to left it unnoticed by other people. He didn't wander through half of the damn city to help Manuel only to end up being treated like this.

-Philipp, wait! Manuel shouted, running after him, taking him in his arms when he reached him, despite the smaller man's struggle to get free.

-Let go of me! I don't want to talk to you. Philipp groaned, trying to ignore how he usually loved to be in his boyfriend's arms. 

-I'm sorry, Fips, I didn't want to anger you, I just overreacted. Please Philipp don't push me away, I love you! Manuel insisted, hugging him tightly, and despite knowing he shouldn't forget he didn't want to give up so easily, Philipp couldn't resist for long.

-Alright, but you'd better make up for that later! And you should really slow down on Nutella, it really makes you become weird. Philipp muttered, but it didn't keep him from letting his head rest on his boyfriend's shoulder, getting lost in Manuel's scent and warmth. 

-So you still love me? Manuel asked, worry sensible in his voice.

-Of course I still love you, you idiot. You know I'll always come back to you. Just don't be mean like that to me again, alright? Philipp asked, and he was surprised to find out his own voice was shaking a little. Manuel really was the only one who could affect him like this.

-I promise, Fips, I'll never be mean to you again. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I swear nothing matters more to me than you. He whispered in Philipp's ear, now feeling bad. He had never wanted to upset his lover like this.

-Can I know why you two are cuddling in the middle of the damn corridor? That's no way to prepare for the game that's coming, not to talk about the fact that people could see you!

Philipp and Manuel immediately parted, both looking panicked and ashamed, but they were only welcomed by laughter.

-See Miro, I told you I could imitate the coach's voice quite well! Thomas chuckled, and his lover didn't even try to hide the grin on his face.

-Hey! That wasn't funny! Philipp protested. It really looked like if the whole world had decided to get on his nerves today.

-Don't scare us like that! Manuel agreed; being scolded once by their coach today had already been enough.

-Maybe it wasn't fun for you, but for us it was. Anyway, when do we go back to look for the Nutella? Thomas asked eagerly.

-We won't need to do that; Manuel and I found out that Bastian and Lukas didn't hide it in the park, but under our bed. So it's not a problem anymore. Philipp explained.

-Oh no! Thomas exclaimed, wishing this could have lasted for a little longer. However, he saw Manuel and Philipp looking menacingly at him, and so he quickly added:

-Oh, I mean, it's so great for you guys, now we can all go back to our boring routine...

-Not yet. Manuel intervened, and Thomas' face lightened up again.

-Oh, really? What are we going to do? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!! Thomas required, and he would surely have been jumping around if Miroslav didn't keep him from doing so.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe his lover was so reckless. He didn't mean he didn't love it, though.

-Well, we need to get revenge on Lukas and Bastian, and I may have an idea or two on how to do that. I still need to come up with a definitive plan, and I thought that maybe you could help me with that. Philipp explained.

-Oh, that's sounds great, I so want to be the one pranking the pranksters! Thomas exclaimed.

-We would have liked to do that, but unfortunately we will have to wait for that. Miroslav intervened.

-Why? I mean, it looks like Thomas obviously wants to do it, and he doesn't look like he wants to wait. Philipp asked, puzzled, and trying to get the help of the two other men.

-But he will have to, at least if you want to be part of this. Jogi asked me to tell you that he wanted to see you to talk about the next coming game. You know, because of your captain's responsibilities. Miroslav informed him.

Philipp sighed; he really, really didn't want to report his vengeance to later again, but it looked like he would have no choice on the matter. However, Lukas and Bastian should better enjoy their last moments without trouble, because it wasn't going to last. 

-Alright, I'll go downstairs to see him then. Would it bother you to come with me there so that we can work on our plan right afterwards? I don't want to lose time, we must use the surprise effect while we have it. Philipp asked them.

Miroslav was ready to answer, obviously not very fond of this idea, thinking he would rather spend this time alone with his Thomas, but his lover was quicker than him to respond.

-Of course we can come with you. I just can't wait to see Bastian and Lukas' faces when they will realize that we were clever than them on this once! We must elaborate this plan as soon as possible! Thomas said with enthusiasm, and Philipp smirked. After all, he had known the younger player wouldn't resist such an occasion to do some mischief. It was also because he knew the members of his team quite well that he was a good captain.

He felt Miroslav's disapproving stare on him, but he just shrugged. It wasn't as if he had asked Thomas to do something terrible, after all. 

-Philipp, I do know that they put you through a lot this morning, but don't you think you should stay reasonable? You shouldn't get on their level, you know. You're better than that. Miroslav intervened.

Looking for the Nutella this morning had been funny, he had to admit it, and he had done it because he wanted to make Lukas and Bastian pay for pushing him into the swimming pool. But now, said Nutella was back, which solved the original problem, and his will to enjoy his time with Thomas was greater than his need for revenge. And most of all, he didn't want Thomas and him to be the victims of the two pranksters for he didn't know how long.

-Says the man who gagged Bastian and Lukas with tape this morning. And anyway, the hell with being reasonable! I'm going to take my revenge on them, no matter the consequences. Nothing forces me to always be the serious one. Philipp announced, his eyes glowing with determination.

-Is it me Manu, or does your boyfriend finally decided to do something which could be fun for once? Thomas whispered in his friends' ear.

-Hey, I heard that! First of all, I'm your captain and you should respect me more, and secondly, I do funny things all the time! Philipp protested.

-Yeah, right, I'm sure you could make a long list of those! Thomas said ironically, and Miroslav changed the subject before his lover could really manage to anger their captain.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but since the coach wants to see you, Philipp, I wouldn't wait too much if I were you. He advised him.

-You are right. I just hope my day won't get more complicated than it already is because of this. Philipp sighed, hoping that this time, his wish would end up realizing itself.

So they all headed to the reception of the hotel, where their coach surely was now, making sure they weren't going to cause more troubles to the hotel staff. They had almost reached the place when Philipp suddenly stopped as he just entered the room, leaving as quickly as he had come before the coach could notice his presence, dragging the three others with him.

-Fips, what are you doing? Manuel asked, puzzled.

-I have a plan. He declared, determination back in his stare.

-A plan, what do you mean? Thomas asked, curious, suddenly forgetting about how he had been fighting with Philipp earlier.

-I know how I will make Lukas and Bastian pay, and I even think I'll use some of their own methods against them! Philipp declared, sounding a little evil. But after all, he was planning to prank the evil duo itself, so maybe it was just logical that things ended up being this way.

-Alright, explain your plan, then. Miroslav told him. 

And Philipp did just that, being very frantic, knowing they wouldn't have a lot of time to put it into action if they wanted it to work. His friends listened to him with bewilderment, not believing their captain was really suggesting that.

-That's crazy! Thomas exclaimed once he was finished.

-Fips, are you sure...? Manuel tried to reason him.

-I don't think it would be very wise to do this. Miroslav said, sceptic.

-He is right, Fips, that plan has too many risks! We will never manage to do all that in time. Manuel recognized.

-Go talk to the coach, and then we will find something else. Miroslav decided.

-I agree with Miroslav, let's think about something else! Manuel added

-That's the best plan I've ever heard of! We so need to do that, afterwards Bastian and Lukas will be forced to acknowledge that we are better pranksters than them! I want to do it! I am sorry Philipp, you indeed know who to have fun! Let's do it! Thomas urged them, not taking into account his lover's warnings. He had thought they would stop having fun since Manuel had found his Nutella, but this was even better than anything he had ever imagined. It would be so great! Well, if they succeeded, of course...But he was sure they wouldn't fail. 

-Come on, Thomas, if anything in Philipp's plan go wrong...Miroslav warned him.

-Yeah, I know, but we should at least try. After all, Bastian and Lukas do this kind of thing all the time without being afraid. We need to show were as brave as them! Thomas argued.

-Thank you Thomas, I'm glad to see that someone here is appreciating my plan, even if I would have liked to be supported by someone else too. Philipp said, glaring at Manuel. 

If the goalkeeper thought Philipp had forgotten about the way he had treated him earlier, then he was wrong. And of course what had just happened didn't make things better in Philipp's eyes. Manuel silently cursed Thomas for agreeing with Philipp's plan.

-I'm going to need everyone's help to do that. Miroslav, Manuel, will you be part of this? Philipp asked.

Despite their reluctance, they were forced to accept, because they saw in their lover's eyes that not accepting would lead them to lots of couple's crisis, which they didn't want. 

-Alright, but if anything goes wrong, it was your idea! Miroslav let out, a little bit childishly. 

-As you want. I'm going to talk to the coach now, you know what you have to do. Philipp told them, and they all nodded, Manuel and Thomas leaving in the other direction while him and Miroslav went to the reception.

-Ah, Philipp, I wanted to see you. Joachim said when he noticed the captain's presence, leaving the chair he had been occupying to talk with the defender.

-I know, Miroslav told me. What do you want to discuss? I thought we had talked about everything important after the training. Philipp asked, as he also went to ask for a coffee to the woman at the reception, the coach following him so they could continue their discussion. 

Philipp had to force himself not to look at what Miroslav was doing, and so he kept his stare on the making of his cup of coffee. He feared his coach would understand he was up to something if he looked at him in the eye. 

After all, despite his previous determination and boldness, he wasn't used to be the one doing mischief of any kind, and so it stressed him a lot, even though he wasn't the one who had to do the most complicated task. He just hoped Manuel was doing well too.

 

 

Lukas was happy he and Bastian finally could finally let go and stop worrying. After spending lots of time working on their new plan and pushing aside the craziest ideas- No, suggesting to Manuel that he could use a bulldozer to dig up his Nutella in the park was a bad idea. Either he would get mad, or he would listen to them, and then they would all have big, big problems with the local authorities if he managed to steal one. The thought had been funny, though- Bastian and Lukas now knew what they were going to do, and so Lukas had convinced his lover to turn the time they still had together in making out sessions.

And so they were kissing passionately when Manuel opened the door of their room without even knocking. However, this time Lukas was expecting it to happen soon or later, and he took his time before finishing their kiss.

-I don't know why, but I have a feeling of déjà vu. You know, it's rude not to ask for permission to enter, especially when you know what kind of things Bastian and I could have been doing. Lukas made fun of him.

-I'm not going to let you play with me and get me angry. Right now, the only thing you will do is get out of this room and help me look for my Nutella, or the whole world will know how good you look in these pyjamas. Manuel ordered.

They followed him, after all they needed to go back to that park if they wanted to put their plan to execution, even if after reflection, they would have liked it better if they could have stayed there to cuddle for a little longer.

-Why aren't the others with you? And what happened with your hands? Bastian asked, suddenly noticing these important details. 

-Philipp let me down because I annoyed him too much this morning. As for Miroslav and Thomas, I didn't find them, and I didn't want to wait for them any longer, I want my Nutella back, and I want it quickly. And my hands...I hurt myself while digging, and my Fips got mad at me at training for hurting myself so stupidly, saying I shouldn't put the team in danger like that and stuff...Manuel said, looking down, putting in display his best puppy face. He knew this had to be convincing enough for the evil duo not to sense that something was wrong. 

-He really refused to come with you? Bastian asked, intrigued.

-Well, I...I might have been a little too harsh on him, too. But it doesn't change the fact that we are going to look for my Nutella now! He reminded them. After all, he wasn't completely lying, he could tell Philipp was still angry because of what had happened earlier. He promised himself to change that when they would be done with the damn evil duo.

-So poor little Ducky lost his Fips? Lukas chuckled.

-Do you want to be gagged again? I still have my tape with me, you know. Manuel threatened them.

-Hey, no need to act like that! We are just giving you what you deserve for humiliating us with those pyjamas. Lukas retorted.

-You remember it was Mario's idea, not mine, right? Manuel asked after making sure Marco was nowhere in sight. He knew the Dortmund player wouldn't have been happy at all if he had learned that Manuel was making Mario a possible victim of the two pranksters on purpose. 

-Well, if I remember, you actually looked like you enjoyed doing that to us a lot, so sorry, but I think it still counts. Bastian disagreed.

-Anyway, I don't think you should provoke me so much. I am still ready to use the tape. Now let's go. Manuel warned them, and this time they shut up and obeyed the goalkeeper. However, they winked at each other behind Manuel's back, happy to see that everything was going just as planned. Or at least they thought so.

They were too busy rejoicing over their plan and over how gullible Manuel seemed to be to notice that Thomas had sneaked behind them, keeping the door of their hotel room from closing completely. Now, he just had to hope that Miroslav had managed to do his part without getting caught. 

 

-After seeing what happened this morning, Philipp, I really need your help to make sure that everyone is being reasonable while staying at hotels. You know the team can't afford a scandal. This is one of your duty as captain as well. His coach explained to him.

Philipp sighed. Deep down, what he wanted to tell Joachim was that it would be way easier for him to do that if Lukas and Bastian actually accepted to listen to what he said. And if there were less couples in the team, too. -Okay, he was with Manuel so he coudl'nt really complain about this.- Oh, and if their coach was actually staying at the same hotel as them, giving more strength to his captain authority.- Alright, if he had woken up one day with his hair dyed blue, maybe he would have thought otherwise, but still. 

Philipp was tired of being the babysitter of the whole team when they were acting like a bunch of children. However, he knew getting crossed with Jogi would do no good to him, to the team and to his plan. So he swallowed his bitterness back, and tried to do his best to regain his composure.

-Of course, I'm sorry for what happened. I'll be more careful from now on. He assured his coach, even if truth be told, he planned on getting some well-deserved resting time in his room when he would have taken his revenge on Bastian and Lukas. He had signed to be a football player, not a school tutor or something like that.

-I'm glad you are taking it like that. I know it's not always...easy to keep everyone at bay, put I know you have enough authority to manage that. Joachim continued.

If usually Philipp liked a lot having more authority and power over his teammates and were quite fond of praises too, he had the feeling this was hiding something else. Something which suspiciously looked like is coach trying to make sure that someone else would for now on deal with Bastian and Lukas' pranks. 

Because anyone could tell that most troubles in Die Mannschaft came from the two pranksters- And also from Thomas sometimes when he wanted to convince Miroslav to be less serious. Or from Manuel when Nutella was involved. Or from Mario and Marco when anything could possibly separate...Alright, their team was a mess. 

Which didn't make them bad, of course, but Philipp had the feelings that in other national teams, the captain didn't have to give up on his rest because he had to look for Nutella jars in the whole damn city. And maybe he was letting his thoughts wander a bit too far.

It took him far enough for him to realize that maybe their coach was doing this because he was tired to have his own morning disturbed because of the turbulent members of the team. Which would also explain why Jogi had been so hard on them this morning, not even trying to see if Bastian and Lukas didn't do something wrong as well. People were rarely patient when something disturbed their morning offs, after all Philipp was the living proof of that. 

Philipp found the signal he had been looking for from Miroslav, and so he understood that everything was going just as planned. He did his best to keep a serious look on his face, it would look too suspicious.

-I promise I'll do everything to keep this kind of situations from happening again. Philipp agreed once more, taking his coffee which was now ready. Joachim ordered one as well, which suited Philipp's plan. After all, he needed a little more time. Just to make sure that everything was going well. 

They then talked for a while about the next game coming, even if Philipp had a hard time staying concentrated on what Jogi was saying, too busy thinking about gaining time to let Manuel, Thomas and Miroslav accomplish their parts of the plan.

-If that's settled, then I'm going to leave and let you be in charge for a while. Joachim said, turning around, going back to the tables, obviously looking for something, frowning. He looked around, before finally acknowledging that what he was searching for wasn't there anymore.

-Where is my jacket? He asked, more to himself than to Philipp or to the waitress, puzzled.

At the same moment, Philipp's phone, but also Joachim's, rang, and both men took a look at it, opening a message. It was coming from Lukas' phone, there was a picture with a brief text attached to it. And apparently, it had been sent to the whole team.

The pictured showed Lukas' hotel room, with the jacket of the coach put in evidence in front of the wardrobe of the room. The message spoke for itself.

“Look guys, we even managed to prank Jogi, so don't think you can do anything against us. Just so you know who are the best prankers out there. And of course, if anyone tells him where it is, they will regret it. Especially if it is a certain captain of us.” 

Philipp saw Joachim's hands turning into fists, the man obviously annoyed by what had just happened, and Philipp had a really, really hard time to stop himself from smirking. Thomas and Miroslav had done an even better work than what he had been expecting, and their timing had been just right.

 

-Don't you think this is going too far? Miroslav asked Thomas, obviously worried.

-Oh come on Miro, we are having so much fun, don't waste it by suddenly becoming serious again! This will probably be the biggest prank in the whole history of Die Mannschaft, and I want to be part of it! Everything is going as planned, we can't stop now! Can't you just recognize I have genius' ideas? Thomas asked him pouting.

-Okay, okay, don't get so worked up. But if things turn out wrong, remember I had warned you. Miroslav muttered, wondering if finally, getting involved in all this hadn't been a very, very big mistake.

-Oh, don't be like that. Just stay here, I'm going to complete the next part of the plan. See you soon. Thomas squealed happily, putting a quick kiss on Miroslav's lips before leaving, almost running.

The Pole sighed. The younger man would be the death of him one day. 

 

 

Bastian, Lukas and Manuel were just reaching the stairs when Thomas arrived behind them, shouting:

-Manu, wait! He exclaimed.

-Yes Thomas, what is it? Manuel asked him, trying to look surprised enough, hoping his acting would successfully fool Bastian and Lukas.

Thomas joined him, at the same time blocking access to the stairs for Bastian and Lukas without them realizing it yet.

-I've talked to Philipp. He can't be here because Jogi wanted to talk to him, but he asked me to told you that he discovered where your Nutella was. Thomas explained.

-Really? But how did he manage to have enough time to go back to the park? And I thought he was mad at me. Manuel wondered. Or at least it was what he wanted it to look like.

-I don't know for your couple problems, but I do know that he didn't go to the park. Lukas and Bastian hid it under your bed, in your room. They have been playing with you all this time. Thomas announced, and Lukas and Bastian's faces suddenly turned white. 

-How could you? And what have you done with my Nutella? I know it wasn't anywhere in my room this morning, I checked. Manuel growled, hoping he would manage to scare the two pranksters. And after all, he really wanted to know where his Nutella had been when they had all been looking for it.

-We are going to tell you, don't get angry like that! We just booked a room in another hotel and put it there, before putting it back in your room before training, under your bed, because we never thought that you would look for it there. Apparently it was quite a bad plan. Sorry Basti. Lukas apologised to his boyfriend, looking down. Now they were at Manuel's mercy all because of him.

-It doesn't matter, Luks, we still had lots of fun together, no? Bastian reassured him, taking his hand in his, squeezing gently and leaning into him as if he was going to kiss him.

-We can't let them defeat us like that, we must find a way to reverse the situation. But for that we need to get away from Manuel. So now, run. He whispered in his lover's ear, and Lukas did as he was told. He was sure they could manage to escape them. 

They didn't notice that Manuel and Thomas were giving them some advance on purpose, the younger one smirking, telling his friend:

-They really think we are stupid enough not to guess that they would act like this again? 

-What matters is that Philipp's plan is working. Let's go now, we don't wait to let them escape, right? Manuel said, and they began running after the pranksters.

Lukas and Bastian thought they had finally managed to escape them when they arrived to the level of their hotel room. If they kept at this rate, they would soon reach the elevator, which would allow them to run away for good. But before they could do that, they had to stop, face to face with Miroslav.

-Sorry, but I don't think you are going anywhere. He told them, and Lukas and Bastian immediately turned away, looking for a solution.

A solution they found by rushing to their hotel room and locking themselves inside, keeping their teammates from entering. 

-What are we going to do now? Lukas asked his lover, slowly taking everything in and understanding that they were in big trouble.

-I suggest we stay in here until they calm down? Bastian proposed, not looking really reassured.

-I don't know how they will get revenge on us, but you will protect me, right? Lukas asked, staring at the closed door as if it was hiding some mortal threat.

-We will protect each other, as always Luks. Bastian assured him, although he wasn't being as confident as before. They should have been more prudent while dealing with Manuel's precious Nutella.

-I can't believe this worked! Miroslav exclaimed with bewilderment. He had been sure something would go wrong, but no. Philipp's plan had worked perfectly. Maybe he had been wrong being so sceptic about it all.

-Oh come one, you should know that you and me working together can only be successful! Thomas exclaimed.

-Don't say things like that; it's because it was Philipp who thought of everything that this went so well. Manuel intervened.

-Whatever you say, it doesn't change how great me and Miro were. Thomas said happily; he wasn't going to lose his good mood because of this.

They heard footsteps, and immediately tried to look more serious, knowing what this probably announced. From now on, they wouldn't need to do much more for Bastian and Lukas to know it wasn't a good idea to mess with them. 

They first saw Philipp, who was also trying to hide his grin. However, they knew how they had to act if they didn't want to make everything fail.

-Philipp! I went with Thomas and Manuel to talk to Lukas and Bastian and tell them that this last prank of them wasn't a good idea and that they should give his jacket back to the coach, but they just won't listen to us. They locked themselves in their room and doesn't want to come out. Maybe you could...Miroslav explained, but he stopped talking the minute he saw Joachim, acting as if he didn't want the coach to learn what was going on.

-It's alright, Miroslav, you can keep talking. It looks like Lukas and Bastian made a mistake while sending this message to the team, and the coach received it too, so he knows everything already. Philipp answered, and they had a hard time pretending they didn't already know what their captain was talking about.

-You see Thomas, I always told you that sending mails to groups could lead to complicated situations. Miroslav said to the younger man on a slightly scolding tone, mostly because he felt his boyfriend was quite near to burst out laughing, and they couldn't afford that.

Thomas looked down, noticing Miroslav's sharp stare, and he swallowed his laughter back. After all, he would be able to laugh at Lukas and Bastian when all this would be over, so he could hold on for a little longer.

-Well, you will have to get them out of here, and I don't think it will be easy. Manuel let out.

-Actually, Philipp thought about asking the receptionist to give us a duplicate of the keys of this room, so it will only take a minute. Joachim said, obviously not amused by the situation. Philipp kept doing all he could to hide his face from the coach, because his joy at seeing his plan realizing itself correctly was hard to hide. 

Miroslav, Thomas and even Manuel wondered if it was such a good thing, because things would get way too much complicated if Philipp actually got used to this. 

-If you have everything under control, then I think we are just going to leave. Miroslav suggested.

-I'm going to stay with them. I will have a speech with Bastian and Lukas later. I guess they'll be busy for a while. Philipp said, looking at Jogi. After all, he didn't trust himself enough to be sure he wouldn't end up laughing while seeing Lukas and Bastian being scolded by their coach like they had been this morning. 

-Alright. By the way, I can understand why you have so many difficulties making sure no troubles occur within the team with these two always messing around. Joachim muttered, and Philipp and the three others quickly left.

-Can't we stay? I'm sure it's going to be fun. Thomas whined.

-Just wait until Jogi comes into the room, then we'll go listen. Philipp replied. 

For once, he could understand why childish pranks were so funny. Manuel and Thomas seemed to be having fun too, only Miroslav looked a little reluctant, but it hadn't kept him from helping them with his plan. 

Most of the time, Philipp would have agreed that getting back on his teammates like that was mean, but after the morning he had spent because of the two pranksters, his morality wasn't as strong as it usually was.

They waited for a few minutes before silently getting near to the door, listening to what was going on inside the room, hoping they didn't lose too much of the conversation already.

-I thought you weren't suppose to be in the same room. Jogi immediately pointed out, not pleased at all.

-Well, we had to do some...changes, but it was only to help our other teammates, I promise. You know we wouldn't disobey orders without a good reason. Bastian assured, trying to sound as serious and reasonable as he could, without knowing that it was already too late for that.

-I don't think you understand the situation you two are in. I know what you did. Joachim replied, displeased.

-We didn't do anything! Bastian exclaimed. He was sure their coach wasn't talking about the Nutella, because he had no reason to care about that. But then, what was he referring to? 

-And of course, you have no idea of how my jacket mysteriously disappeared, I guess? Löw added, his tone coming more threatening.

-Your jacket? What are you talking about? No mister, for once it's not us, I swear! Lukas exclaimed, feeling that this was going to end very, very badly for them.

-It's not worth defending yourself, I saw that picture you sent to the team. Joachim announced, the two pranksters not understanding what was going on.

-What picture? Lukas asked, surprised. He couldn't believe how things kept getting worse and worse. 

Behind the door, their four teammates were quietly chuckling, happy that the evil duo was finally getting what it deserved.

-This won't work with me. Maybe you can check on your phone so that we can all see that you are indeed guilty. Joachi ordered.

They were silent for a few minutes, and the four men outside the room assumed that Lukas was looking for his phone quickly, eager to prove to the coach that he and Bastian were innocent. They then heard him gasp, surely because he discovered that this message had indeed been posted from his phone.

-Who's the genius here? Thomas asked the others, smiling smugly.

-I admit that stealing Lukas' phone to do this was a great idea, but don't make too much noise. Philipp advised him.

-What do you have to say for yourself now? Joachim asked, and they could only imagine how embarrassed Lukas and Bastian had to be right now. 

-We weren't involved in this, I promise. Someone must have trapped us! I'm sure it is Philipp, he is ang...wants to get us into trouble! Bastian exclaimed, while trying not to mention everything that had happened with the Nutella. He didn't want to give the coach an occasion to discover what they had really been up to until then.

-You shouldn't make things worse for yourself, since everything proves that you two are guilty. And anyway, Philipp was talking with me when it happened. Not to talk about the fact that you shouldn't accuse your teammates to protect yourself. Joachim continued.

Philipp really would have wanted to know what was going to happen next to the evil duo, but at the same time, they saw Marco and Mario entering the corridor, obviously curious to know what was going on at the moment. They had to go a little further to explain what was happening to them.

-I want to know what is up, I saw that message of Bastian and Lukas stealing Löw's jacket and accidentally sending it to him too. And anyway, did you find the Nutella? Mario asked, curious.

They quickly explained to him what had happened when they were in the city, before coming back to what was happening at the moment.

-Well, that pic wasn't sent that accidentally. Thomas pointed out, smirking.

-What do you mean? Marco asked, confused.

-I think it is better to explain it all from the beginning, no? Philipp suggested.

-Right. So Philipp was looking for a way to get revenge on Bastian and Lukas for everything they had done to him and Manuel. And since they had managed to make Jogi think that we four were at the origin of all the troubles that happened this morning, he fought it would be a good idea to put them in the same kind of situation. Thomas explained.

-Exactly. And then I thought that it would be even better if he thought they had pranked him once more. And since the coach had asked to talk to me, I had the perfect idea on how to do that. Philipp added, smirking, quite proud of himself. Marco and Mario looked at them expectantly, wanting to know the end of the story.

-But how did you do that? I mean, I don't think pranking Jogi without noticing is so easy, especially if you had to make it look like it was Bastian and Lukas' fault afterwards. Marco replied.

-That's why each of us had a part to play in our plan. Philipp talked to Jogi to distract him, making sure he was far enough from the chair where he had put his jacket. It allowed Miroslav to steal it while he wasn't looking. In the mean time, Manuel made sure Bastian and Lukas left their room by telling them he wanted to go look for his Nutella. That's when I intervened; I had to make sure the door of their room wouldn't close completely, since these hotel doors are locked automatically when they are closed. I also had to find a way to make Jogi suspect Bastian and Lukas. And when I found out that Lukas had made the mistake to leave his phone in his room, I had the genius idea to send that pic and text. Great isn't it? Thomas squealed, maybe even more proud of himself for the picture idea than Philipp was for the whole plan.

-Wait, you are telling me the thief was Miroslav? I can't believe he did that! Mario exclaimed.

-Well, it had to be him, he is usually so reasonable that I was sure that the coach wouldn't expect him to commit any mischief. And I must admit Thomas helped us on the convincing part. Philipp let out. 

-Come on, someone must teach Opa to learn how to have fun, right? Thomas said happily, and Miroslav told himself for the hundredth time that he really had to love the younger man a lot to do this for him.

-Anyway, if you want to know what happened next, I went to put Löw's jacket in their room, left and gave the signal to Thomas to go and see Manuel, pretending to tell him Philipp had just found the Nutella their bed. Him and Manuel ended up pursuing them, and I was still near their room to make sure they would have no other choice than to hide themselves in it. After that, we just had to wait for Jogi to come. Miroslav told the end of the tale to Mario and Marco who still couldn't believe that.

-And you really managed to do that without Jogi being suspicious? Mario asked.

-Well, the perk of being reasonable and irreproachable most of the time is that when you decide to do some mischief, no one expects it. Philipp chuckled, and once more Manuel told himself he really hoped his Fips would go back to being himself when all this would be other. He considered that Bastian and Lukas deserved what had happened to them just for making his captain and lover act like this.

-So it looks like you really didn't need our help to deal with this. Marco concluded, glad he didn't waste his time with Mario wandering through the city. 

-Yes, we're just that awesome! I hope we will be able to put up another great prank like this soon enough! Thomas exclaimed.

-I think we'd better calm down on these. Miroslav disagreed.

-Oh no, my Fips is corrupted enough, coming up with pranks ideas and all that. Now he needs to go back to being a reasonable captain who wants everyone to be serious for a while. Manuel intervened, putting a protective arm over Philipp's shoulders, surprising his lover.

-You know I did that on my own will, right? Philipp asked him.

-That's what you say, but I'm sure spending too much time near Bastian, Lukas and Thomas had bad effects on you. Manuel frowned.

-Hey, that's not true! My Miro is the only one on who I have a bad influence. I'm sure it is because of how fed up he is with your obsession for Nutella that he is being like this! Thomas replied.

-Is that really that hard to envisage that I just wanted to have a good laugh while getting back at Lukas and Bastian? Philipp asked Miroslav while their boyfriends were bickering.

-Apparently. The older man shrugged, while Mario and Marco wisely stayed out of the conversation. 

-Maybe we should go back to our own rooms now. Philipp suggested.

-No way, I want to be here when Lukas and Bastian will get out! Thomas protested.

-You know, I don't think provoking them after what we did is a good idea. Manuel objected, wanting to be alone with his Fips again and to be done once and for all with all this trouble.

But at the same time, they saw their coach going downstairs, holding his jacket and they tried to act as innocent as possible- which consisted in Thomas happily ranting about his horse and the five others acting as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. Joachim raised an eyebrow at the scene, but left without giving it a second thought. 

A few minutes later, Lukas and Bastian got out of the room, Lukas gripping on Bastian's hand tightly, looking as if they had spent a very, very bad moment. It didn't take long for them to notice the group standing in the corridor, and for anger to replace disappointment and embarrassment on their faces.

-You! How did you convince the coach we had stolen his jacket? Bastian exclaimed.

-What are you talking about? I'm sorry, but it's not my fault if one of your jokes backfired. I mean, you should have known it would happen sooner or later. Philipp said as if he was completely innocent, making it ambiguous to know if he was speaking about the theft of the Nutella or of the jacket. 

-You can say whatever you want, I'm still sure you were behind this all along. Lukas replied, not going to let this go so easily.

-I guess the coach wasn't happy. I mean, we all saw that picture you sent. Mario pointed out.

-All of you, if you want a good advice, never mention this to us again if you don't want us to get angry. Oh, and Philipp, Manuel, Miroslav and Thomas, we will get you back for that later, since I'm still convinced you are the ones who are really guilty! Lukas threatened them, but it didn't make Philipp look down.

-Oh, if I were you I wouldn't try to do this too soon, I'm not sure Jogi would appreciate more trouble coming from you. He hinted.

-Fips, maybe you are going a bit too far. We should just let them go for once. Manuel whispered in his ear, not wanting to cause more problems with the evil duo, and also wanting to protect his Nutella. He didn't want it to disappear every two days. 

-You are right. Let's go back to our room. Philipp sighed.

Miroslav also had to stop Thomas from stalking Bastian and Lukas, since the younger man absolutely wanted to know what exactly Jogi had told them, since they hadn't been able to hear the end of the discussion because of Mario and Marco.

-Thomas, don't you think there are more interesting things we could do? He hinted, his eyes telling his lover what his words didn't. But Thomas replied, pouting:

-Buuuut Miro, I was having so much fun with this! Not that I don't love you of course, you know that, but I'm curious about that. 

-I don't think it is the right time to bother Lukas and Bastian, after all getting revenge on them is already great enough, no? And knowing our team, we will surely manage to learn the truth soon anyway, so I think we should just enjoy the rest of the day together. He suggested.

-Alright, you win. After all, you deserve it after managing to steal Jogi's jacket without him seeing it. Thomas finally agreed.

-Don't speak too much about this, I don't want him to ever learn it, do you understand? Miroslav asked him, feeling ill-at-ease.

But deep down, they both knew they wouldn't be able to keep silent with their other teammates for too long, they had already proved that when talking with Mario and Marco, because damn it, this was the best prank ever. Miroslav just hoped he would be already retired when the news would inevitably come to Jogi's ear.

 

When him and Manuel went back to their room, Philipp let himself fall on their bed, tired by everything that had happened, the lack of sleep from the previous night not helping either. He closed his eyes for a moment, gloating in the taste of victory. For this moment to be perfect, he now just needed to have his Manu right next to him. But for some unknown reason, his lover didn't join him on the bed, which certainly wasn't what he had expected.

Philipp opened his eyes lazily to understand what was happening, looking for Manuel in the room. When he saw what he was doing, he immediately got up, not happy at all.

-Manuel Neuer! He shouted, and the goalkeeper immediately froze.

-Yes, Fips? The taller man replied in a small voice. He had thought his lover had fallen asleep and wouldn't notice what he was up to.

-What didn't you understand in “Don't open these Nutella jars while your hands are still hurt.”? Do you really want it to get worse? He scolded him.

-Of course not, Fips. Manuel answered, but he began opening new Nutella jars anyway, checking what was inside each time.

The captain was quickly losing patience. If Manuel really needed to make sure that his Nutella was here, couldn't he just let Philipp do it instead of hurting himself? The smaller man didn't understand him on this one, but what really bothered him was that Manuel didn't trust him with that. It made him wonder if it was really so hard for Manuel to believe in him in this kind of situation.

-Manuel, stop this immediately if you don't want me to get mad! Philipp warned him, things escalating quickly. All the anger and irritation Philipp had taken today in was finally bursting out, but Manuel didn't seem to realize the situation he was in.

-Please Fips, give me just a minute, I swear it won't be long and that I will be careful. He promised, too busy opening the jars to see the hurt in Philipp's eyes.

-If you take it like that, then maybe I should just leave you alone with your damn Nutella jars! Philipp announced, heading towards the door. At the same moment, Manuel opened an other Nutella jar, and this time his eyes lightened up, only to darken a little when he took in how distressed his lover was.

-Philipp, wait! He exclaimed, rushing to his lover, grabbing his wrist.

-No, don't do this, I am not going to forgive you so easily this time! Philipp retorted.

-Can you at least let me explain to you why I refused letting go of my Nutella all day long and didn't let you open the jars yourself? Manuel asked him, his voice very calm and still, contrary to what Philipp would have expected. It helped the smaller man's wrath to slow down. And Manuel's presence had always helped him to calm down.

-Okay, but you'd better have a good reason or this will end badly for you. Philipp muttered.

-I'll make sure you won't try to hide Jogi's jacket in my room afterwards, then. Manuel joked, and the small smile on his lover's lips told him he was getting Philipp to relax, which was what he wanted. He didn't think him opening his Nutella jars would get his boyfriend so worked up.

-It's my room too, idiot, I wouldn't do that. Philipp answered, smiling a little, and Manuel didn't resist the temptation to leave a kiss on the corners of his lips.

-Hey, I'm still mad at you until you explain everything! Philipp protested, but it wasn't enough to chase Manuel's happy smile from his face.

However, as he finally had to explain himself, he suddenly looked more stressed, making the captain wonder what exactly he was going to announce him. He just hoped it wouldn't be something too bad. 

-Come on Manu, just tell me. Philipp encouraged him.

-Well, you know, it's been a while since we got together, more than a while in fact, and I wanted to give you a gift, to show that I love you, that I care just so much about you. And I wanted to give it to you after the world cup, just in case we would win so it would be special, but since Bastian and Lukas stole the jar in which it was, and that now you are angry at me, I think it's better to give it to you now...Manuel explained, blushing slightly.

-Wait, so you are telling me you kept a gift for me in one of your Nutella jars? Philipp asked, stopping Manuel's distressed rant. 

-Yes? Manuel answered, not sure of how his lover would react.

He almost jumped in surprise when Philipp ended up laughing out loud, trying to stop his giggles but failing at it. Maybe all the stress of the day was finally getting back at him.

-Really, Manu? In a Nutella jar? He laughed.

-It's not a usual jar of Nutella, of course! It's a collector one which can be used as a box. It was offered to me when I played a part in that add for Nutella. I kept it with the other Nutella jars because I knew I would always make sure to keep it safe. By the way, it also had to be a surprise, and I knew there weren't a lot of chance you would open one of my Nutella jars. It would have worked if only Bastian and Lukas didn't decide to steal my Nutella. Manuel explained.

-Wait...So you mean that this morning, when you woke up the whole hotel with the fire alarm, dug in that park until your hands were covered in blisters...You did that so you could get my present back? Philipp asked, surprise and love sensible in his voice.

-Yes. I still hoped I could manage not to ruin the surprise back then, or else I would have told you everything sooner. Manuel confessed. He chose not to talk about the fact that he had also been wanting to find his jars which were full of Nutella, because it would definitely break the romantic mood of the moment, which he didn't want.

-Then I am sorry for getting mad at you so quickly Manu, I just didn't understand why you wouldn't trust me to open your Nutella jars. I was stupid, for a moment I thought that damn chocolate paste meant more to you than me. Philipp confessed as Manuel wrapped his arms around him, silently telling him that it was alright now. 

-You don't have to be sorry, I should have found a better way to make sure my gift was still in it, without worrying you. Manuel apologised.

-Speaking about that gift, now I am curious. Philipp purred, trying to take a look at what was inside the Nutella jar-like box. 

He felt Manuel tensing again, and his lover began to mumble:

-I hope you will like it, and that it won't be too random or anything. It's, just, when I saw it I thought it would suit you well. At first, I-I had thought about offering you a ring you could wear on a chain, but I was afraid it would be too intimate and embarrass you, and anyway I changed my mind when I saw your actual gift, because I thought it would be better, and...

Philipp smiled at how adorable Manuel was, before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

-Calm down, Manu. This gift is coming from you, so it is already perfect, because it means you care about me, so don't stress yourself too much about that. Except if you bought me Nutella, but that's really the only thing which could annoy me. Now show it to me. Philipp asked him gently, and Manuel got out a small and brown square box out of the Nutella jar. 

Manuel then opened it, revealing a very light golden steel watch, which from afar could look almost white or silver. The goalkeeper bit his lip, waiting for Philipp's reaction. 

-Do you like it? I had that idea the other day when you were baking and went frantic looking for a clock because you had put something in the oven without checking which time it was. This is surely stupid, because you must have already a watch and just left it somewhere that day, but...Manuel began ranting again.

-It's beautiful, Manu, really. You should be more confident about this, because it is really a great gift. And the fact that I wasn't expecting this makes it only better. Finally this day is far from being as bad as I thought. Philipp declared, smiling.

-Would you like to try it on? Normally it should fit, but we'd better make sure. Manuel advised him.

Philipp nodded, and gave Manuel his left hand, letting him put the watch around his wrist. It fitted perfectly, and Manuel couldn't keep himself from thinking that it suited Philipp even more than what he had hoped. However, one little detail surprised his lover.

-I'm just curious, but how did you manage to get just the right size? Philipp wondered.

-That's simple, I got the size of your wrist when you were sleeping, by wrapping a thread around it and then measuring it. It was as easy as that. Manuel explained. 

-Well, I can only be proud of you for having such a clever idea. Philipp answered, kissing Manuel with tenderness, touched by his lover's kind attention. After today's events, he had really needed this.

-I guess I'll just have to look for an other gift if we win the World Cup then. Manuel pointed out jokingly.

-Or maybe it's me who will offer you something? What would you like? Philipp asked, sitting on Manuel's lap, leaving kisses all over his collarbone.

-To be honest, I have a very clear idea of what I want, but it's not really something I want to wait for. Manuel replied, his hands getting lost in Philipp's hair.

-Oh, I guess I also should thank you for this gift. Philipp purred seductively, before beginning to undress his lover, a wild grin on his lips.

They were almost completely naked when Manuel tried to take the watch off of Philipp's wrist, but the smaller man jerked away.

-What are you doing? He almost shouted.

-Calm down, I'm just taking it off so it won't leave a mark. Manuel told him.

-No way, I'm keeping it! Philipp replied.

-But Fips...

-No, I won't take it off. For all I know, Lukas and Bastian could come here and steal it as a vengeance. So you are going to make love to me while I'll be wearing this watch, or we won't make love at all. Philipp decided, stubborn.

-Well, if you insist, I'm sure you will look quite good wearing this watch and nothing else. Manuel whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

 

When he had sent his fake message from Lukas' phone, Thomas had sent it to the whole team, except of course to Bastian and Lukas themselves, to make sure that it wouldn't look too suspicious. And sending it to the whole team meant that Hansi had received it too, and that he was now looking for Jogi through the corridors of the hotel, knowing the coach wouldn't be pleased by the theft of his jacket.

Hansi hoped he could calm things down if he arrived in time. After all, it was him who had already been there when Bastian and Lukas had decided it would be fun to put dye in hotel's shampoo, listening to Joachim rant when the coach was trying to figure out a way to get rid of the blue colour his hair had taken back then. Not that Hansi had been really happy about his own hair getting red; he definitely didn't share the prankster's sense of humour. 

When his path finally met Joachim's, the coach was holding his jacket again, which told his assistant that the players that had stolen it had surely passed a bad moment just a few minutes ago.

-So it was really Lukas and Bastian? Hansi pointed out, still a little surprised the two pranksters let everyone know about it so easily. He expected them to be more clever than that

-Who else could it have been? Joachim sighed. 

In other circumstances, maybe he would have suspected something else, but the World Cup getting nearer plus the fact that he had troubles keeping his players from annoying so much hotels' staff he got complaints stressed him enough already, and he didn't really want to spend time thinking about it. He had found his jacket back and made Bastian and Lukas understood that should stop with their pranks, it was enough already.

'Someone who wanted them to be caught' Hansi silently thought, but he didn't say anything out loud, because first, he wasn't sure of it, second, seeing all the pranks Bastian and Lukas did against their teammates, it could have been anyone, which didn't really help, and third, he didn't feel like trying to discover who could be behind this, and four, it would teach Lukas and Bastian a lesson for dying their hair.

-What matters is that you got your jacket back, no? And if you tell me you expected them to stop doing this kind of things, I won't believe you. At least we won't have to worry about their pranks for a while. I'm sure you scared them enough for that. Hansi chuckled. After all, Die Mannschaft needed a coach who had authority to keep everyone at bay.

-Yes, until they come up with something knew, or another member of the team decides to come up with more mischief. I swear that with everything they all put me through, they'd better win that damn World Cup. Joachim let out.

 

That sentence still resonated in both their minds some time later, when they saw Mario scoring that winning goal against Argentina and then Philipp lifting the World Cup trophy. 

Despite all the troubles that could happen in Die Mannschaft, it looked like things still turned out right in the end- Even though Bastian and Lukas did try to take advantage of the celebrations to steal Manuel's Nutella and Philipp's watch to achieve their long-awaited revenge.

Only to discover Philipp could be quite frightening when he was threatening to hit them with the World Cup trophy, which the rest of the team wisely stopped him from doing. They didn't want him to break it, because they had no idea of how they could explain that, and could only imagine how angry Jogi would have been.

And Miroslav barely managed to announce his retirement to his coach five minutes before a drunk Thomas told everyone how they had successfully stolen Joachim Löw's jacket during that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading this whole story :)
> 
> Even if it ends, I'm far from being done with Die Mannschaft ;) Of course I'll keep working on no hablo aleman, and I am going to post the second part of caught red handed soon. And then I have planned an historical AU centered on Miro and Thomas, and also a one-shot about Manu, Fips and Nutella again^^
> 
>  
> 
> Once again thanks everyone, I really hoped I managed to make you laugh with this story!^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
